Rebirth of the Shinigami
by Firebird0315
Summary: Ichigo sacrifices his life to preforn the Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō to defeat Aizen. Thousands of years later he will fight to protect again, but as Naruto Uzumaki. Naru/Hina and side parings. On temp. Hiatus.
1. Ch1 Destiny of the Chosen One

**AN: Hello, Firebird here to tell you that I finally uploaded my first story.**

**Ichigo: About fuckin time, what took you?**

**Firebird: well I have so many ideas I just couldn't choose the one I wanted to do.**

**Ichigo: Basically you procrastinated.**

**Firebird: Pretty much.**

**Ichigo: *mumbles* Lazy bastard**

**Firebird: Anyway, could you do the disclaimer for me, I'm kind of busy now**

**Ichigo: *mumbles* Busy my ass. Firebird doesn't own Naruto or Bleach. If he did, Mandara wouldn't of freed himself from the Edo Tenshi's and Orochimaru would still be dead.**

**Firebird: I mean seriously WTF**

**Ch.1 Destiny of the Chosen One**

White. All one Ichigo Kurosaki could see was white; he looked in all directions and discovers he's not in a room, but an empty plain of existence, where there's no left or right, no up or down, or no ground or no sky. He just floats there thinking about how he got here.

He last remembered facing off ageist Sosuke Aizen one on one in his new form. He surprisingly dominating the ex-taicho of squad five. In the end he merges with his zanpakutō Zangetsu to unleash the final Getsuga Tensho at the cost of his abilities but what he didn't count on was if he didn't go back to his body, which was too far away, his soul would grow unstable and collapse among itself. Before he disappeared into nothing he said good bye to all his friends and fellow shinigame. After all his affairs are over and done with he's spiritual body broke apart into reishi and scattered into the wind, all with a smile on his face knowing his friends and loved ones are safe.

And now he finds himself here, where ever here is.

'So this is what awaits a shinigami after death, man this sucks,' He thought. With no other reason to be conscious he closes his eyes to rest, 'Well, I got nothing better to do.'

But before he closes his eyes to the welcoming darkness he hears a booming voice, "**Even if you defeated a threat to reality and saved it, doesn't mean it stays safe. But worry not for when it's in jeopardy you will awaken once again.**"

* * *

An untold amount of time has passed since then, infect so much time has passed that the modern world is replaced by a new age that looks a lot like Feudal Japan but they have appliances like stoves, microwaves, T.V's, exc. And the only footwear they have are either sandals (both wooden and leather) or boots. Not only that but the people discovered a way to use their natural energy which they call chakra to fell techniques called jutsus, which can range up to walking up vertical surfaces or through water, casting illusions, making duplicates of oneself, and even controlling the elements themselves. The ones who master this energy call themselves shinobi or ninjas appropriately.

But enough of the history lesson, let's get on track here.

We find ourselves in Konohagakure, or The Village Hidden in the Leaves, one of the five major hidden villages in the Land of Fire. A rather large village protected like a fortress, then again that's to be expected of a village that's run by the shinobi of the village.

In a training ground we find our protagonist Naruto Uzumaki, 12 years old, blond spikey hair, blue eyes, three whisker birth marks on each check, lightly tan skin, a little on the short side, black shirt, orange pants, blue sandals, stomping on some guy's head on the ground.

Wait what?!

That's right, we find Naruto Uzumaki at training ground three, kicking the ever living shit out of some random guy while his two companions lay defeated on the side, and he doesn't look happy.

He stops his beating of the supposed leader, kneels down eye level and glairs, "Now I want you to apologies."

"F-for w-w-wh-what, we were just practicing our taijutsu," Guy #1 says in a smug, but scared tone with his lackeys nodding fiercely in agreement.

"See that," he points to the memorial stone were a knocked over glass vase is.

Guy #1 looks and scoffs, "It's just a plant, what's the big deal anyway?"

Wrong thing to say.

Naruto calmly gets up then slammed his foot so hard on the offender that it went into the earth ever deeper, "Just a plant. JUST A PLANT! If it's just a plant then why is it by the memorial stone? I'll tell you why, because it was put up for one of the ninja that died for this village, meaning someone left it there for said ninja, and what you did by "accidently knocking it over" then leaving it without setting it back up is very disrespectful and something that I will not stand for," he takes his foot off of Guy #1 ,"Get the fuck out of my sight," and the trio leaves in a hurry as if the Shinigami was after them.

How ironic.

When they were out of the training ground he turned to the stone and in seconds his personality did a 180 by scratching the back of his head in a nervous jester, "Sorry about that ninja-san, I'll get another one for you if you'd like,"

Out of the bush came out a man dressed as a ninja of Konoha, blue long sleeved shirt, blue pants wrapped with bandages at the ankles, green flak jacket, blue sandals and the oh so important head band with a metal plate with the Konoha symbol engraved on it, but what was strange was the chain attached to his chest, "It's quite alright Naruto, anyway it wasn't you that nocked it over in the first place, now was it?" he said in a calm voice.

We'll as calm as you can be when you're dead.

You see, as far as Naruto could remember he can see ghost, spirits, and exe. At first when there dead they see him like how the other villagers do, a monster, but after watching him they see him as what he realy is, a good kid. They keep him company when he needs it, and when they have all there affairs in order (with the help of Naruto) they leave in a flash of light meaning they passed on.

He also gets flashbacks that are not his own, his personality developed more emo like, even developing skills out of the blue, like his taijutsu for instants, which focuses on counter attacks and grappling, and he also developed kenjutsu on par with Hayate Gekkō, he insist on calling it zanjutsu, despite knowing it's not called that.

About all these skills and abilities he has, no one knows how he can suddenly learn a taijutsu form overnight, let alone how he talks to the dead. Even the Sandaime Hokage, or as he calls him, jiji doesn't know and he's the closest to the shinobi in training. If questioned by anyone about his skills he just says "Just came naturally," and if encountered by a certain Uchiha, he would agree to a friendly spar to improve one other and became friendly rivals, even though they still call each other dobe and teme.

He's even fallen for the Hyūga heiress, Hinata but has kept his distains as to protect her from the civilians that would hurt her to hurt him emotionally. So instead he watches over her, at first it was a request to her mother's ghost to keep her safe so she can move on. Later at the beginning of the academy days he was allured by her kind demeanor, angelic face that looked cute especially when she blushed, pearl like eyes and most of all her midnight blue hair, shame it wasn't longer but that didn't matter to him, she was and still is his world. After that day whenever he wasn't training, he watched her not only to keep her mom's promise but to also to admire her beauty and strength, little did he know she does the same to him when he trains. The only person that knows of his affection is Sasuke as he caught him starring at her with a clouded over expression during class, he kept his secret but that doesn't mean he couldn't tease him once in a wile about it.

Well it was almost time for the Genin graduation exams. This is his third attempt; he failed the other two thanks to one technic he could never get, clones or the **bushin no jutsu**. He discovered after the second attempt that no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the clone down 'cause he had so much chakra that he would always put in too much therefor screw it up. But this time he will pass as he has an ace up his sleeve.

"True," Naruto replied, and then he remembered something, "Oh! Ninja-san I learned the jutsu you taught me."

The ninja quirked up an eyebrow in question, "Oh, really, Well why don't you show me?" he asked.

All Naruto did is put his hands in a modified boar sign with bolth of his pointer and middle fingers on both hands crossed and said "**Tajū** **Kage Bushin no Jutsu**" and smoke erupted from all over the training ground, once it all cleared the whole training ground was filled with hundreds of Naruto's.

The dead ninja stood there jaw hanging and eyes large as Naruto sized ramen bowls in a stupefied expression of utter disbelief sputtering, " Ho-ho-ho-how?" and thinking, 'He had only a day and he's already mastered the technique. Hell, he can make even more clones then Hokage-sama. Man this kids something else, maybe Konoha is in good hands with this kid as a ninja in its ranks?' After recovering from his shock he faces the original, "Congratulations kid, you not only just mastered a B-rank kinjutsu, but also created the S-rank variation of it and you don't even look winded."

After dispelling the sea of clones Naruto scratches the back of his neck blushing not used to the praise, "Thanks ninja-san that means a lot."

The ninja looks hurt to hear that knowing the boys past, but quickly shakes himself out of those depressing thoughts, "Now tell me, what's different about these clones opposed to the regular clone the academy teaches you?"

Naruto thought about that for a moment then explained, "While the** Bushin no Jutsu** is just an illusion that uses very little chakra but requires a lot of control which I will never have, the **Kage Bushin no Jutsu** is solid with its own chakra system therefore uses a lot more chakra, hence why it's a B-rank kinjutsu. And when I dispelled them I remember seeing myself in different angles leading me to believe that when a clone dispels, I get all their memories, making it ideal for espionage and in my case training as for some reason I have chakra reserves bigger than all five Kage's combined."

"Very good Naruto that's exactly right, now you can pass and finally achieve your dream," the ninja said

Naruto smiles a real smile and replies, "Yes, to protect everyone."

* * *

**That's the first chapter of my first story. Tell me what you think.**


	2. Ch2 Truths revealed, Naruto awakens

**Hi, me again. Welcome to chapter two of Rebirth of the Shinigame.**

**Naruto: All right! Time to kick some ass, believe it**

**Ichigo: Oh hell no! As my reincarnation I will not allow you to use that god awful catchphrase**

**Naruto: Aw, come on I can't help it, believe it**

**Ichigo: *Gives Naruto a dark look*Then I'll make you. *gets out Zangetsu* BANKAI! *goes into bankai state* Tensa Zangetsu.**

**Naruto: *gets pail* C Can we talk about this, believe it**

**Ichigo: *Puts right hand on face and summons hollow mask* **_**No**_**. *charges at Naruto***

**Naruto: Ahhhhhhhhhh. *runs away like a little bitch avoiding multiple Getsuga Tenshō's*the carrot toped strawberry is after my soul, ow that hurt, Believe it, yeowch**

***Off to the side Firebird and Hinata watch***

**Hinata: Ano, you do realize you could just wright it that Naruto-kun doesn't say that phrase?**

**Firebird: I know, but what fun would that be? *laughs manically while eating popcorn***

**Hinata: *Shoots Firebird a death glare***

**Firebird: If you do the disclaimer for me, I'll let you be Naruto's nurse *Lets out perverted giggle***

**Hinata: *Looses glare, but gains blush* Ano, Firebird don't own Naruto or Bleach. But I own a few of Naruto-kun's shirts, lock of his hair, a few old ramen cups he ate out of…**

**Firebird: Ok, we get it all ready!**

**Ch. 2 Truths revealed, Naruto awakens**

After showing the dead ninja the jutsu he learned he heads to the academy for the graduation exams are today. When he got to the classroom he immediately got to his seat in the back right next to his best friend Sasuke; blue short sleeve shirt, white shorts, standard ninja sandals, permanent scowl on his face and black hair style modeled after a ducks ass," Yo teme," Naruto greeted.

"Hn, dobe," Sasuke greets back in his usual way, but notice that his friend is in an unusually happy mood and smirked, "What's got you in a good mood, did you finally ask Hinata out on a date."

Naruto's face gets red at the comment, "Shut up teme and for your information I finally found a way around my clone problem."

Sasuke perks up at this, "Really, so you can finally pass and we'll be one step closer to seeking retribution for what my brother did."

Naruto's expression softens,"Yea that we are teme, then you can revive your clan, and by the amount of fan girls you have it'll be a breeze."

"Hn, dobe," was his only reply.

After their little daily back and forth Naruto steals a glance at his secret crush Hinata; heavy coat with fur lining, blue shorts, sandals, dark blue hair in a hime cut, and an angelic face with a cute blush. When she starts to turn to look at him, he quickly looks away with a blush.

A few minutes pass and Iruka and Mizuki enters the classroom; both wearing the standard Konoha shinobi uniform, the former has brown skin with a horizontal scar above his nose and brown hair in a ponytail that makes his head look like a pineapple, the other has ivory skin, short pail light blue hair and wears his headband like a bandana. Iruka does his **Demon Head no Jutsu **to get the kids to quiet down so they can start the test.

* * *

Naruto finds himself in a separate room with Iruka and Mizuki siting behind a desk with Konoha headbands laying there. Iruka then spoke, "Ok Naruto, all you have to do is the **Bushin no Jutsu **and you pass."

Naruto just nodes at this while Mizuki was thinking, 'There is no way the demon brat can do this, once he fails I'll give him false hope saying something like there's a makeup exam that involves stealing the forbidden scroll, he gives it to me, I kill him, and give it to Orochimaru-sama, I not only get more power but I'm held a hero for slaying Kyūbi. In the end I win either way.'

Mizuki is then interrupted by said "demon brat", "Ano, Iruka-sensei, as long as I make three clones I pass right?"

They are taken aback by the sudden question but Iruka smiled, "That's right, all you need is to produce at least three clones and you pass."

While he said that, Mizuki was sweating, 'What's he up to? Kuso, if he passes then I might have to go to plain B, and that's a little too risky for my taste.'

Naruto takes a deep breath, "Ok, here it goes, **Kage Bushin no Jutsu**," he performed the jutsu and three exact replicas of Naruto appeared in puffs of smoke, and they didn't look dead.

Iruka is impressed that Naruto could finally create clones, even more that they were solid copies, at the moment he's swelling with pride.

Mizuki on the other hand is more verbal of his opinion, "Iruka, that's not the **Bushin no Jutsu**, he had to preform that technique to pass so he fails,"

But before Iruka could speak Naruto cut him off, "If I remember correctly, Iruka said if I can create at least three clones, I pass. While it wasn't the clone that was taught in the academy, it was still a clone, so I pass, right Iruka-sensei,"

Iruka couldn't help but to agree, "Naruto's right Mizuki, I did say three clones but I didn't specify the type of clone," he grabs a Konoha head band and motions Naruto to come forward, "Congratulations Naruto, you pass," finishing off with a warm smile.

Naruto takes the headband with pride, and wrapped it around his forehead, "Thanks Iruka-sensei," then he left the room.

As he left the room Mizuki is scheming, 'Kuso, well plain B it is,' and he left to catch a particular graduate.

* * *

Outside of the academy all the children that passed are meeting with their parents or guardians to show that they are now ninjas, except three.

Naruto, because he has no parent or guardian and he doesn't care if he gets praise or not, he doesn't even give two shits what people think, that's just how he is.

Sasuke, because his whole family (save his brother who carried out the deed) was killed during his first year in the academy, so he didn't want to brag about it to the whole village when he could use that time to train.

And Hinata, she wants to stay away from her clan as much as possible to avoid the disapproving glares of her clan's men, her father's harsh training sessions, her cousin Neji's talk about fate and how weak she is. It's almost enough to want one to commit suicide. The only thing's stopping her is her sister Hanabi, the only person in her clan that loves and looks up to, and her crush Naruto, the one who inspired her to endure the ridicule and hate from the Hyūga clan for her sisters sake.

Hinata is now depressed, why? She may have passed, but thanks to her training session scheduled by the elders of the clan the day before, she could barely stay awake to take the exam resulting in getting the lowest marks in the class giving her the title of the dead last. If her father hears about this, he'll beat her, brand her with the cadge bird seal and right after use it on her to set an example to the other branch members. She's now on the verge of tears and about to collapse till someone broke her out of her sad thoughts, "You ok Hinata."

She looked to find Mizuki standing next to her, "M-Mizuki-sensei, w-what are you doing here?" she says whipping away her tears.

"I just heard sobbing and found you here, now tell me what's wrong, it might make you feel better," Mizuki said in a calm comforting voice.

"W-well *sniff* I'm, I'm *sniff sniff* I'm the dead last in the class, *sob* and *sob* if my *sob* father finds *sniff* out he'll *sniff* he'll punish me!" she finishes crying hysterically while Mizuki holds her awkwardly.

"Well, their maybe a way for me to give extra credit, maybe I shouldn't," he trailed off to fill the girl hope.

She perks up at hearing extra credit, "*Sniff* what is it *sniff*, I'll do anything if it means I don't slander the Hyūga name!" she's begging to her sensei to save her from the inevitable pain her father would give her.

At that he gives, "Ok, just cause you're my favorite student. All you have to do is steal the forbidden scroll in the Hokage's library and meet me outside of the village at a worn out shack and I'll bump up your grade enough to make you the top kunoichi once I see you have the scroll. And if you're caught by anyone you fail immediately, got it?" he got an hai from Hinata and he gives her a map of the Hokage tower and the rotations of the gate guards to help her out just because he's such a "nice guy".

Unnoticed by any of them a ninja with black hair, black eyes standers Konoha gear and a chain attached to his chest hears everything, 'Naruto's not going to like this,' he thinks and runs to warn the mentioned person.

* * *

Hinata is now outside Konoha near the shack Mizuki told her to go with the scroll on her back breathing heavily due to running out of the village unnoticed. But she did it, she completed the extra credit, she won't be the dead last, she won't have the cadge bird seal put on her, her father will leave her alone, and most importantly she can protect her little sister.

She was suddenly broken from her mussing by a rustle from the bushes, and appearing from the bush is none other than Iruka, "Ah ha Naruto, I found…" he starts to yell thinking it was the orange menace but was surprised when he spotted the last person he would expect with the scroll on her back, "Hinata, why?" was all he could choke out.

Hinata, thinking he was here to fill in for Mizuki reminded him of the situation, "Ano, a-are you here to grade me on my extra credit that Mizuki told me about?"

This just made Iruka even more confused, "Mizuki, now why would," before he could finish he heard a slight whistling in the air and now is on full alert, "Get down!" He pushes her out of the way of several Kunai and shuriken hitting him instead.

Suddenly a figure appears on a branch to the nearest tree, revealing himself as Mizuki but in has a pair of oversized shuriken tied on his back, "Kuso, I missed," he mumbles so the genin doesn't hear him.

Too bad Iruka heard and put the pieces together, "So that's how it is!"

Mizuki just ignores the down academy instructor and faces Hinata, "Give me the scroll."

Realizing what he's after yells, "No, it was all a trick; whatever you do don't give him the scroll!"

Hinata, not knowing what's going on asks in fear, "W-what's going on?"

Iruka gives her the harsh truth, "Mizuki is betraying Konoha, he used you to get the forbidden scroll to use its secrets against us, and there was never extra credit in the first place," he then starts pulling the metal projectiles that are pinning him down to the shack.

Hinata is now shaking like a leaf in fear and all she could do is ask, "W-w-wh-wh-wh-why?"

Mizuki starts laughing as she just told the biggest joke of the century. Once he starts calming down he gets his voice, "Why, because I hate Konoha, everything about Konoha. The Hokage is too soft, the shinobi are too weak, and they let that _thing _freely roam the streets," he spits the word thing like it's venom, "and once I get the scroll to my master, he will give me the power I," before he could finish a black and orange blur kicked him off the branch crashing hard to the ground.

"Shut the fuck up, no one wants to hear you talk," the blur revealed to be Naruto holding a rusty Katana in his right hand. He turns to the other two, "You guys alright?"

Hinata in her shock and aw just says, "Naruto-kun," barely in a whisper.

The other shaking out of his shock of the display, "Yeah, were fine, but Naruto, how did you know where to find us?"

Naruto jumps down to the ground and answers cryptically, "I have eyes and ears all over the village, I also know Mizuki-teme is betraying us for the snake pedo, probably wants to be his next boy toy or something," At that last comment Iruka sweat drops while Hinata blushes hard at what her crush has said.

At this time Mizuki gets himself out of the ground and he's steaming mad that he heard that last jab, "Orochimaru-sama is not a pedophile you demon!"

"Well, you haven't denied wanting to be his next boy toy," Naruto finishes with a smirk.

That was the last straw for Mizuki, "I'm going to kill you, but before I do tell me, do you know why you're hated and feared?"

Iruka gets pail at the realization of what the traitor is talking about, but before he could say anything he's cut off by Naruto, "No, I don't know," Mizuki smirks thinking he's got him, but it disappears soon after what he says next, "But I don't give a shit either! It doesn't matter whether if I'm human, a demon or a monster, I'll protect this village and the people I care about regardless of who or what I am!"

Both Iruka and Hinata were moved by the speech he made about protecting everyone despite what the people do and call him, 'Naruto, you have made this academy instructor and your village proud.'

Mizuki's plain is going up in smoke, till he spots how Hinata is looking at Naruto and how protected he is of her, then he gets a sick grin on his face, "Well, you may not care. But she might, and once she knows she'll hate you just like all the other villagers," now Naruto starts to stiffen and looks back at his love fearing for the worst, "Hinata, wonder why Naruto's hated?"

Before she could answer, Iruka yelled, "No Mizuki, you know that's forbidden!"

Ignoring Iruka's pleas he continued, "Ever hear of the story of how Kyūbi attacked the village twelve years ago, but the Yondaime killed it at the cost of his own life?" she nodes her head still shaking, "Well it was all a lie, the Yondaime didn't kill it as he couldn't. Instead he chose a baby that was born and sealed it in the newborn, than after that was done a law was made to forbid anyone to talk about it, even mention who the baby was. Now who was that baby you ask? It's none other than the very boy you love; you are in love with Kyūbi!"

Naruto is now shaken up by the revelation, but he's not worried about the fact he holds the most powerful Bijū in the shinobi world, but the fact that the girl he has feelings for might hate him, 'Please, I couldn't handle it if you hate me.'

What happened next completely surprised everyone, "Even if he's Kyūbi, I still love him as he wasn't the Kyūbi twelve years ago you sad delusional man."

Naruto's eyes are now leaking with tears of joy and Iruka smiles at the scene in front of him. But Mizuki frowns as even the demon brat gets more attention than him; he grabs his giant shrunken and spins it ready to throw it, "If that's the way you want it. Then die demon whore!" and it spins towards Hinata.

But before it could get to her Naruto moves in front of her and deflects it with his rusty katana destroying it in the process, but that's what Mizuki wants as he heard a sickening thud fallowing by pain, he looks at the area he feels pain and finds a kunai sticking almost all the way in Naruto's chest. He falls to his knees on the verge of death and he hears a feminine cry, "NARUTO-KUN!"

But what happens next will be remembered forever by the ones witnessing. Naruto suddenly releases an explosion of heavy blue energy as a white substance that's coming out of his eyes, nose and mouth is covering his face. Then out of the ground bandages wrap around him making him look like a mummy, and finally chains follow reinforcing the bandages on him then the energy stops leaking as if the new bindings are preventing them from spilling to the outside.

Iruka is now scared of what is happening to his former student, 'Is this chakra? No it's too heavy and dense to be that, could it be the Kyūbi has broken free? No then it would be red and would feel evil, this feels more hollow that anything,'

Mizuki is now shitting his pants, 'Kyūbi is going to kill us all,'

Hinata was also scared, but for a different reason, 'Naruto-kun, please don't die.'

* * *

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto awakens and finds himself at what looks like a futuristic city with buildings made of steel and glass reaching the sky, the really weird part is that gravity is pushing on the side of the building he was on, but for some reason he feels a bit nostalgic being here, "Ok, now were am I?" he asked himself not expecting an answer.

But to his surprise he got one, "You're in your subconscious Ichigo, or is it Naruto now?"

Naruto jumps in surprise and turns to the voice to find a tall, lean-built, and middle-aged man. He has pale skin with a long face and pronounced cheekbones, unkempt facial hair, and long ragged black hair. He dresses in a tattered white undershirt with high collars, black pants, grey boots, narrow sunglasses, and a long flowing black overcoat with a red hue that flares out into ragged ends.

He calms down a little due to the scare, "Sorry, wasn't expecting an answer, but who are you old man, I feel like I know you from somewhere and why did you just call me Ichigo?"

The old man as Naruto refers to him chuckles, "I would hope you would still remember me, anyway it's about time you awaken the part of you that's been dormant inside the deep reaches of your soul."

Naruto is now confused, "What are you talking about old man," then he pails in fear, "A-are you Kyūbi?"

The man now laughs even harder and shakes his head negatively, "No Naruto I'm not, and I have been with you ever since your last life." Naruto repeats those last two words as if asking a question, "Yes Naruto, everyone gets reincarnated at one point or another, but we were brought back for a purpose,"

"What purpose?" he asks curiously.

The man puts a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "To protect the world from a future enemy that threatens the very existents of both the living and the dead, It was threatened before a few hundred years ago, but the last Shinigami, or as you know him as the Rikudō Sennin sealed up Hueco Mundo, hell and the Soul Society so no more hollows would come to the human world to jeopardize its safety ever again, and he also put a powerful sealing spell so pluses, or spirits can move on without the help of a Shinigami, the only hollow left was so powerful it had to be sealed in the sennin himself, before he died he separated it into nine lesser hollows or as you call them Bijū. But we saved reality thousands of years before that."

As he continued on his explanation, Naruto starts getting a splitting headache along with flashbacks of another life, about pluses, hollows, shinigami and there zanpakutō spirit's, all of his friends that helped him in need, the two women that he fell in love with, and all of the adventures in the soul society and Hueco Mundo. When it was over he got a good look of the old man and said, "Hey old man, can you tell me your name? I want to see if I can still hear it."

The old man smiled getting the message, "Of course, it's…"

* * *

**Real world**

The energy Naruto's producing is now seeping out of the bandages encasing the area in a bright blue light, but before they were blinded they heard a muffled cry, "**Zangetsu**" and everyone lost their sight for five seconds. When the light died down a figure looking like Naruto wearing a black kimono over white undergarments tied by a white sash at the waist, white tabi socks and straw sandals, a red rosary-like strap across his chest holding a sword that looks like an oversized elegant cleaver that has no tsuba and no proper hilt, it is about as tall as the owner, it has a cloth wrapping on the tang is also wrapped around the blade in an impromptu sheath. And he wears a boney mask that looks like some skull, of what is anybody's guess, it looks as it stairs right into your soul and sucks it in. while everyone was silent till Hinata broke the uncomfortable silence, "N-Naruto-kun?"

As to respond he takes out his sword, the cloth unwrapping itself and shrinking to a manageable size to reveal a black blade with a silver edge, then slams the buttcap of the blade on his mask shattering it revealing Naruto's whisker marked face getting a sigh out of Iruka and Hinata, "You guys alright," the two nod their heads yes, once he got the conformation he turned to the horrified Mizuki, "Then I'll finish this quickly."

Mizuki is now too scared to come up with any comeback, 'He's going to kill me, oh my Kami he's going to kill me.'

Naruto brings his blade up while it gathered that same energy as before, "I couldn't give a damn what you called me or what you do to me, and I could forgive you if you betrayed the village. But I'll never forgive you for using and almost killing the one girl I love!" at that declaration Hinata was in tears because she was happy the boy she admires loves her back. **"Getsuga Tenshō!"** then he swung his blade in a downward ark releasing the energy that is heading for Mizuki.

All he thought before it hit his was, 'Fuck me,' then the area he laid is engulfed in the destructive blue energy incinerating everything in its path. When it was over all that was left was a clear path, no trees, no bushes, not even grass was spared.

All Iruka could think is, 'Holy shit, did that just happen?' he's going to need a lot to drink before this nights over.

Naruto put the blade back on his back having the white cloth covering it as if he willed it to, walks over to Hinata and gives her the most passionate kiss he could muster. At first she was shocked, but got into it as well as all her troubles with her clan melt away. Five minutes passed and they separated much to their dismay held each other like their life depended on it. The first one to break the comfortable silence is Hinata, "Please, let me stay with you, take me and my sister away from my father and my clan, if I come back, then *sniff* then *sniff* they'll kill me and my sister will be alone. I have to be there for my sister to protect her, because that's what big sisters are for, right?" she finishes sobbing uncontrollably on Naruto's chest while he comforts her easing her emotional pain.

"I'll talk to gramps to see what we can do, if that doesn't work I'll storm in the Hyūga compound myself and get your sister out of there and protect you from everyone that wants to hurt you, I promise," he kisses her on the forehead, "Let's go see gramps, ok," Hinata let out a small "ok" and they headed to the Hokage tower with the forbidden scroll hand in hand.

A few minutes pass and Iruka finally recovers from his shock, "As the Nara's would say, troublesome," and he walks away to see the Hokage to act as the witness of this crazy night.

* * *

**Chapter two done, please let me know how I'm doing and don't be afraid to ask questions when you review.**


	3. Ch3 Scars Bond us Together,We are Team7

**Yeah, chapter three is here.**

**Sasuke: Where's the dobe and Hinata?**

**Firebird: *Points to Naruto in a bed with bandages all over his body being "tended" by Hinata in a skimpy nurse outfit* Naruto got the snot beaten out of him by Ichigo for his dreaded catchphrase last chapter and I promised to let Hinata be his nurse if she did the disclaimer, which she did. I just didn't think she would take it this far. *both sweat drop at scene***

**Sasuke: Somehow, I expected this from both of them**

**Firebird: True. Anyway up for the disclaimer?**

**Sasuke: Hn, whatever. Firebird doesn't own Naruto or Bleach. But before that, don't you have questions asked by the reviewers to answer?**

**Firebird: oh! I almost forgot, the answers to all your questions**

**Shadow. : First and foremost, this will not be a harem, don't get me wrong I happen to like harem's but they're challenging as you have to focused on one than more girl and give her an equal amount of attention and I just started righting, maybe in my next story I can do one, but I'll try to have a situation later on where Temari tries to seduce Naruto and have Hinata start the most epic of cat fights to date. And for right now he'll just have the Getsuga Tenshō, along with the use of his chakra and other skills, which will be explained in this chapter.**

**Lightningblade49: Yes he won't have his bankai right now, but he'll have to earn it again as well as his hollow mask. And yes he'll gain bankai during the Chūnin exams.**

**Firebird: Well, hope that satisfies you curiosity for the time being *spots Sasuke with a video camera taping Hinata "tending" to Naruto's injuries* Sasuke, you do realize if they find out, your dead?**

**Sasuke: I know, but it'll be worth it.**

**Firebird: Damn, I didn't know she could bend like that.**

**Sasuke: You clearly underestimate the power of a kunoichi.**

**Ch. 3 Scars Bond us Together, We are Team 7**

It's early in the morning three days after Mizuki betrayed the village and was destroyed by Naruto Uzumaki, who unknowingly but to himself, awakened his Shinigami abilities, which uses reiryoku instead of chakra. While chakra is a mixture equal amount of physical and spiritual energy used to preform jutsus that can either deceive an opponent or manipulate the elements around them, reiryoku is pure spiritual energy, which is more potent because it's not watered down by physical energy, with it you could move from one place to another in a flash to level a whole forest with fire that's so hot it's blue, no jutsu not even **Amaterasu** could do that. Normally Shinigami don't have physical body's so they can't produce physical energy for chakra, but for Naruto he somehow was able to keep his body and he has so much reiryoku that he can all his physical energy with an equal amount of reiryoku equal to the former (which is equal to two Kage's now but he has more control over it) and still have enough as he did when he was Ichigo if not even more.

Also along with his Shinigami abilities he unlocked all his memories as his past life, Ichigo Kurosaki. At first his heart ached for his friends that he missed, but thinking about his new friends in this life he let the old ones go and embraced the new ones, especially since they reminded him of his old ones, like Sasuke reminded him of Uryū, Kiba is a lot like Renji, Lee the dead last of last year's class acts a lot like Keigo, much to Naruto's ire, and Guy the sensei of said dead last is even worse, he acts like his old man, thankfully he's not a victim of one of his wake up calls. But Hinata is the perfect fusion of the two girls he cared for, Orihime and Rukia. She has Orihime's kind domineer, shy personality, looks, and the ability to read someone like a book just by looking at them, and Rukia's grace and poise, as well as her determination and modesty.

He got up from his now queen size bed in his new house in nothing but a shirt and boxers looking right next to him to find Hinata laying peacefully. He couldn't help but smile at what happened in the last two days.

* * *

**Flashback, after Mizuki incident three days ago**

Coming in the Hokage's office are one Naruto, Hinata and a really baffled Iruka. Behind the desk that houses tons of paperwork (a lot more when this meeting is over) is Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, leader of this village; heavily aged face, white hair, white robes with red on the edges, and a tri cornered hat that's white allover except the edges and the front with has a white kanji fore fire. He sighed for all the paperwork he senses, "Hello Naruto-chan, Hinata-chan, and Iruka. Thank you for returning the scroll Hinata-chan, I know it wasn't your fault so any chargers ageist you are dropped and you along with Naruto-chan and Iruka get a B-rank added to your recorded and you get paid as well."

Hinata bowed to respect the village leader, "Thank you Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen just waved his hand, "Please, there's no need to be so formal, I'm just happy there's at least one other person that made their way to Naruto-chan's heart despite knowing of his burden," he finishes with a sad tone.

This is the time Naruto speaks up, "About that gramps, we need to talk," he said in a cold deadly tone.

The Sandaime sighs, knowing it was inevitable, "Before you say anything, I planned to tell you soon and I'm sorry…"

Before he could finish Naruto stopped him, "First off, I don't care whether the fox is sealed inside me or not, and I understand that the Yondaime did it to protect his village, which I respect greatly. Secondly, you may have kept this important information from me, but you did it to protect my innocents and kept me ignorant to allow me to have a normal childhood, you may have failed in that regard, but you have good intentions and I harbor no ill will towards you, and third of all, it's not about that."

The Sandaime just blinked, 'Well he took it better than I thought,' he thought in relief, then asked the million dollar question, "If it's not about that, then what could it be about?"

Naruto took a deep breath to prepare for the worst, "It's about Hinata, I have to get her out of her clan along with her sister or they'll place the cadge bird seal on her and the strain it causes will kill her."

Hiruzen inhaled smoke from his pipe to relax, "I would love to help you, but you know I can't interfere with clan affairs."

Naruto shot back, "I know, which is why I have a plain, but for that plan to work I need to know if I have any valuable information you've been keeping form me, like if my name is worth anything, who my parents are, whether they left me an inheritance or not. And don't give me any bullshit excuse like I'm not ready to know or it's for my own good, we know how I took the whole Kyūbi thing, and if it can save Hinata, consequences be damned, besides you watched how I took down Mizuki on that peeping crystal ball of yours, right?"

The Sandaime pails at the memory of Naruto unleashing a devastating attack that not only obliterated Mizuki, but a large portion of the forest as well, "Ok, but I request Iruka and Hinata-chan leave."

Iruka bows and leaves, Hinata is about to leave but Naruto stops her, "Actually gramps, I want Hinata to hear this, she stood by me when she was told about my tenet, besides I may need emotional support for this and I'll just tell her afterwards."

The Sandaime sighs in defeat and motions all his ANBU to leave, just as he was to close the door he feels an invisible pressure pulling him down, he looks and finds Naruto is the source of said pressure, before he could get him to stop three ANBU with blank masks with the kanji for root on them fall to the ground unconscious, "Sorry about that, I sensed three others in the room after you got your ANBU to leave, I just flared up my chakra creating an invisible weight to stop their breathing and knock them out, looks like I still need some work on controlling it," Naruto lied about the part he used chakra, he didn't need them to know he's a Shinigami, at least not yet.

Hiruzen nodes in understanding, calls some of his ANBU to take the three others to Ibiki to get out whatever he can from the Root ANBU, and he's planning what to say to his old rival Danzō later. Once everything was settled Hiruzen locks all the doors and windows and activated the sound barrier for the office, "Now that everything's in order, I'll tell you about your parents Naruto-chan. But remember you two this is a S class secret, with the exception of Naruto-chan here, tell anyone else without my consent, is punishable by death, is that understood?"

Hinata meekly replied, "H-hai, Hokage-sama."

The Sandaime took a deep breath, "Ok, your mother is named Kushina Uzumaki, a kunoichi originating from Uzushiogakure or Village Hidden by Whirling Tides, believe it or not she was the last jinchūriki of Kyūbi before you," this got reactions of shock from the two, "Before you say anything, something happened that night that caused the Kyūbi to escape from Kushina during child birth. Of what it is I don't know, but unfortunately she didn't survive as she helped seal the fox into you by *sigh* your father."

It grew so quiet in the room you could hear a pin drop from the other side of the room. Hinata felt the tension in Naruto that she held his hand to calm him down. Then after a few minutes Naruto broke the uncomfortable silence, "Should of saw that coming, if I were him I would have done the same thing," this surprised both Hinata and Hiruzen, "I mean why ask somebody to do something that you're not even willing to do. Thanks old man for telling me, now all I need to know is if they left me something when they died?"

Hiruzen is baffled, how can someone, a 12 year old, handle such information without at least going hysterical, while he just took it head on not even resorting to a blind rage. He smiles, 'Minato, Kushina, you would be very proud.' "Yes, they left you a large sum of money from the missions they saved up in a scroll that I carry on their behalf and a house at the edge of the village that's guarded by seals and can only be opened by your chakra. It not only fully furnished, but it has a library that holds an impressive collection of scrolls that hold all kinds of jutsus, taijutsu and kenjutsu katas and the Uzumaki clan fūinjutsu scroll."

Naruto smiles as if he won the lottery, "Old man, my plain is going to work, but I need my inheritance to make it work," he gets an ok from Hiruzen, "Ok, first off Hinata, how much does your father value both you and your imouto?"

Hinata's mood darkens, "H-he thinks that I'm worthless I know that, and he probably thinks the same for my imouto , because I overheard him saying he wants a male heir and is trying to court one of the main house women, so far to our relive he's struck out, but I don't know how long that'll last."

"If someone offered a large sum for you and Hanabi, would he accept?" Naruto asks.

Hinata is now caught off guard by the bold question, but recovers in seconds and answers without missing a beat, "Yes, he would do it just to get rid of us."

The Sandaime having enough of, in his opinion, meaningless questions and decides to get to the point, "Where is this all going Naruto-chan?"

"I need you to inform Hiashi-teme that the Namikaze clan head that he has an offer that he can't refuse." He turns to Hinata, "For now go home, and before you say anything I'll have a few **Kage Bushin**'s henged into bugs so if something happens I'll be right over to stop it," she nodes and he turns to the Sandaime, "If Hiashi takes the bait he'll invite the "clan head" to the Hyūga compound to discuss business, then during the meeting the "clan head" who will be myself in a special henge to buy you two as "servants" to the Namikaze clan and I'll do my best to get you unsealed, that way no one gets hurt and it's done with the least amount of damage," both were shocked at both the brilliance and boldness of the plan that Naruto of all people came up with, "And if that doesn't work I'm afraid it's plain B, which would be destroy the whole Hyūga clan and flee the village with both Hinata and Hanabi and employ ourselves as either Iwa or Kumo shinobi and you don't want that, do you?" he asks with one of his eyebrows raised.

Hiruzen pails at the thought of having one of his enemies in possession of the last of the Hyūga clan and the Kyūbi jinchūriki while Konoha loses its other Dōjutsu based clan crippling them even further since they already lost almost all the Uchiha clan save for one, "Ok, I'll pass the message to Hiashi. On another note, the abilities you unlocked as well as the state of dress…"

Before he could finish Naruto summed it up in one word, "Kekkei genkai, and leave it at that, and before you ask, no I will not use the CRA to revive my clan, Hinata is enough for me," Hinata blushes automatically thinking perverted thoughts while Hiruzen nods in understanding.

"Ok, if that is all, you may leave," the Sandaime finished as he got up to remove the seals that lock the office tighter than the pants of an Akimichi, and went in his desk drawer and got out a scroll that held a key, threw it to Naruto, walked to the Yondaime's picture and removed it reviling a safe reinforced by a blood seal, opened it and got out the only idem held in it. A giant scroll that's twice as big as the forbidden scroll and handed it to Naruto, "That is all the money your parents left you," Hinata was surprised, I mean a scroll that big just holding money, if she had to guess there would be enough to buy out the Hyūga clan three times over. Naruto on the other hand just accepted it and put it on his shoulder held by a strap.

As the two headed out the door Naruto informed the old man, "And old man, to make this easier don't mention the B rank mission she did to him so his value of her doesn't go up," the village leader nodded in understanding and they left.

The aged leader went back to his desk and plopped down on his chair, 'I'm too old for this shit.'

The next day Hiruzen informed Naruto that Hiashi was interested in the offer and wanted to meet with him a.s.a.p. He made a **Kage Bushin **and stabbed Zangetsu in said clone transforming it into Zangetsu's human form. Zangetsu went to the Hyūga compound to strike a deal for the clan head's daughters, surprisingly he managed to get them unsealed by arguing that he could just unseal them himself and that they're eyes were week anyway, he agreed but bumped up the price, though that was the last thing on his mind as he had to save the two that were trapped here for his master as his will is also Naruto's as well. And the best part is Hiashi was none the wiser.

The rest of the time Naruto worked on his other skills like his **Shunpo** or flash step, improving his zanjutsu with the Kenjutsu scrolls in the jutsu library and meditating with Zangetsu to grow closer to him so that they can improve their partnership, along with studding on fūinjutsu and it turns out he's a natural at the art, so far he can make storage scrolls and homemade paper bombs. He also helped train Hinata and Hanabi so that they can be stronger so they can defend themselves if he's away. Normaly one can't do that in the span of three days, but that's if you don't have the help of **Kage Bushin**'s and Naruto's naturally large reserves.

* * *

**End Flashback**

As he was thinking about the events that led to this day, he didn't noticed Hinata get up from her slumber till she let out a cute yawn, "Morning Naruto-kun."

He looks over at his love who is wearing a lavender nighty and replies, "Morning Hina-hime, todays the day we get placed on are teams, and we got an hour to get ready."

She gets up and kisses them square on the lips making out, till they heard an all familiar voice, "Ewww, get a room you two."

They stop and turn to the source of the disturbance to find Hanabi; looks like a chibi Hinata but with long brown hair, wears a sleeveless, blue v-neck shirt, with mesh armor underneath, blue shorts and sandals. They blush at being caught by the youngest in the house.

"How can we get a room if we are doing it in our room imouto?" surprisingly it was Hinata that shot back.

Now it's Hanabi's turn to blush in embarrassment, "Naruto-nii-san's rubbing off of you a little too much, don't you think?"

Naruto pouts in mock-hurt, "Aww, Am I that bad firecracker."

Hanabi gets a tick mark on her forehead for the nickname Naruto gave her, "Shut up fishcake, nobody asked you!"

"And that's why I call you that," and he starts to pat her head when suddenly he pulls back to avoid getting bitten by her, "Yeicks, feisty one are ya."

She crosses her arms, looks away and mumbles, "You know, if you don't get ready you're going to be late."

Naruto looks at his alarm clock, "Your right, get out so we can get ready and we'll be off ok firecracker."

"Whatever fishcake," she mumbled then left

Hinata sighed but smiled at the sight of Naruto and her sister in one of their verbal spars, she wished they got along better, but they didn't make her life boring, "I'll go change in the bathroom," she offered and took her clothes that she needed, went to the bathroom in the bedroom that they share together and closed the door for privacy. She may love Naruto, but she's not ready for him to see her naked, yet.

* * *

The two arrived at the academy with Naruto wearing his black shihakusho, tabi, straw sandals, Zangetsu hanging on his back with the red strap and forehead protector on his forehead while Hinata wears the same thing as Naruto found her bulky jacket cute. They enter the classroom to find two seats by Sasuke and decide to save him from the one thing he hates just as much as his brother, fan girls, buy sitting next to him while placing Zangetsu on the floor leaning on the desks behind him, "Yo teme."

"Hn, dobe," then he looks up to see a strange sight, as well as Naruto's new look, "Did you finally ask her out after all this time, and what's with the new look and strange sword?"

Naruto sighs and answered clearly, "Long. Fucking. Story." Sasuke nodes in understanding but looks at Naruto and Hinata with a raised eyebrow. Sensing this Naruto answers the unasked question in a whisper as he didn't want this getting out yet, "Yes, were together, and after some events that happened three days ago we along with her sister Hanabi live together," Sasuke was now losing his cool and is about to shout, but before he could Naruto covers his mouth, "And before you say anything, if word got out that two Hyūga's are living with me, unsealed no less, Hiashi will be on me like white on rice and do everything in his power to get them back, and I will never let that happen sense he abuses them. Got it?" Sasuke nods in agreement and Naruto removes his hand from his mouth, "Good."

They sit there for a good few minutes till they hear the familiar high pitch shrieking, "Move it Ino-pig."

"Up yours billboard brow," the voices of Sakura and Ino, Sasuke's two biggest fan girls.

Sakura; long, bright pink hair, bright green eyes, fair skin, wears a red qipao dress with short sleeves and white circular designs with a zipper, tight dark green shorts, and her forehead protector worn where the metal plate is on top of her head.

Ino; long blond hair in a ponytail that reaches to her waist with bangs covering the right side of her face, turquoise eyes, fair skin, wears small hoop earrings a short purple vest like blouse with a raised collar, a skirt that was cut off on the sides and bandage on her stomach and legs, purple and white elbow warmers, and her forehead protector around her waist as a belt.

They are forehead to forehead glaring at each other so much that Naruto swore he saw electricity come out each other's eyes collide with one another creating a current.

"I want to sit next to Sasuke-kun."

"No, I want to sit with Sasuke-kun"

They kept this up for five minutes till Naruto had enough. He added a little of his reiatsu or spiritual presser to install fear to shut those banshees up, "Shut up and sit the fuck down!" They did so, looked at Naruto in fear and scurried to their seats; luckily no one else was affected by the fluctuation of reiatsu but the rest of the class was stunned that somehow someone shut those two up before Iruka got there.

Then Shikamaru; lazy expression, black hair in a pineapple ponytail, wears a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved grey jacket with green edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with a circle with a line through it, his blue forehead protector worn around his left arm, brown pants, and blue sandals, stands up and claps for Naruto for finally shutting up the Sasuke fan girls, this in turn is followed by all the male students joining and soon followed by chants of "Naruto" over and over to show their appreciation only to have the glare of all the female students, save Hinata, on the cheering males shutting them up.

This is the scene Iruka walks into, "Alright quiet…" He trailed off; looking at the class and it was dead silent, 'Alright what did I miss? You know what, I don't want to know.' He shakes himself of his thoughts and starts his speech about being genin and how proud he is that everyone graduated from the academy.

Naruto tuned it out and took Hinata's hand felling her being nervous, probably about the teams. He sneaks a glance at Sasuke and he mouths a "Thank You" to him being grateful that Naruto scared off the most persistent fan girls in the whole village.

He suddenly paid attention when he heard his name being called, "Team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Namikaze," they smiled at each other getting on the same team, and everyone was not surprised as it became known that the Hyūga clan head sold both his daughters to the Namikaze clan as servant's to the clan, "And Sasuke Uchiha," the fan girls sighed in disappointment not being on the same team as the last Uchiha and glairing daggers at Hinata, till Naruto let loose some of his reiatsu, they stopped looking away nervously. While Sasuke let out a breath he didn't know he had thankful he didn't have to deal with any fan girls on his team as the only female member on said team is already in a relationship with his other teammate and best friend, "Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake."

Naruto smirked, 'So, I'll be getting dads only surviving student, bet the old man has something to do with this. At least I have enough info on him to pass his bell test.'

Iruka continues, "Team 8 will consist of Shino Aburame," a fair-skinned ninja and the tallest member of his graduating class. He has dark bushy brown hair and dark, narrow eyes usually covered by dark sunglasses and a sea-green jacket with a high, upturned collar.

"Kiba Inuzuka," a ferial looking boy with messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, distinct red fang markings on his cheeks, wears a dark greyish pants reaching to his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat, with the hood usually placed on his head, over an apparent plate of armor and fishnet undershirt, a blue forehead protector and blue sandals with a small white puppy that resembles a Great Pyrenees with a brown nose, and brown patches on his ears and around his mouth that is on his head named Akamaru.

"And Sakura Haruno. Your sensei is Kurenai Yūhi." There was a screech of "WHAT!" a "WACK!" reveling Kiba slammed his head on his desk cursing his luck and an obnoxious laughter from Ino enjoying her rival's misfortune.

"Team 9 is still in circulation. Team 10 Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi," a plump boy with spiky, brown hair, swirl marks on his cheeks, wears brown shorts, a long white scarf, a short-sleeved green jacket over a white shirt with his clan's obligatory kanji for "food" on it, small, hoop earrings, and his legs and forearms were wrapped in bandages. His forehead protector is also worn like bandanna around his head with tufts of his hair sticking out, "And Ino Yamanaka. Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi." Now a chorus of "NOOOOOOO!" from Ino, a "TAKE THAT INO-PIG! Shānnarō!" from a pleased Sakura and a "Tisk, troublesome women," from an irritated Shikamaru.

"Ok, your assigned sensei will be here in around an hour, so enjoy lunch with your future teammates to get to know them better as they'll stick to you till death. Well I'm going to miss you all, good luck and again congratulations on making it to your first step to being shinobi of this village," everyone cheered as their academy instructor left the class.

After everyone had lunch with their teams, they waited for their senseis. Ten minutes passed and a man with brown eyes, short, black spiky hair and beard, wearing the standard Konoha uniform with his sleeves rolled up half way up with a pair of black bangles and bandages wrapped around the arms of his sleeves, a white sash with a black circle with the kanji for fire in black written in said circle wrapped around his waist, and his forehead protector around his forehead took team 10.

And a woman with long, black, shoulder-length untamed hair, and very unique eyes that are red in color, with an additional ring in them, she wears make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow, she wears a red mesh armor blouse with only the right sleeve visible, over it is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns, her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and her forehead protector took team 8.

It's been a half an hour and everyone left for their senseis, all but team 7. Naruto got out a deck of cards and decided to break the ice, "Well, we may be here for a while, so who's up for a game of strip poker?" Sasuke face faulted and Hinata blushed red as a tomato, but despite that they agreed.

* * *

Two hours passed and Naruto is only wearing his hakama pants, Hinata is in her under shirt over mesh armor and purple panties with tissue paper stuffed up her nostrils to prevent a massive nose bleed, and Sasuke is in nothing but his blue boxers that have cats all over them. They show their hands only for Sasuke to yell out in frustration, he is about to remove his only article of clothing till a man at the door got their attention.

He has seemingly natural gray hair that's spiked up seemingly defying gravity, he wears the standard Konoha shinobi attire along with a pair of ANBU gloves with metal plates on the back of his hand, a mask that covers most of his face and his forehead protector slanted to cover his left eye. He sports a lazy look and stairs at the three fresh genin, "My first expression of you guy is…" he pauses for dramatic effect, "This'll be fun. Meet me on the roof ones you get changed of course," he finishes in a happy tone. But just as he turns to leave he looks at Sasuke, "Oh, and Sasuke, nice boxers," he gives Sasuke his famous eye smile and leaves a red Uchiha and a laughing Uzumaki.

Once the three got dressed they headed to the roof to meet their sensei, Kakashi. The genin sat on a bench, Hinata on the left, Sasuke on the right, and Naruto sandwiched in the middle. When everyone is settled Kakashi started them off, "Well to start us off, why don't you tell me about yourselves."

Not sure what they want their sensei to know, Hinata asked, "Ano, w-why don't you tell us about yourself, I mean that way we know what to say from your example."

Kakashi accepted the reasoning from the ex-Hyūga and started off, "Well, I'm Kakashi Hatake. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes… My dreams for the future… Hmm… As for my hobbies… I have lots of hobbies…" he trailed off giving as little information as possible.

Hinata and Sasuke face faulted, 'All we learned was his name,' were the thoughts of the two of them.

Naruto on the other hand decided to mess with him, "Seriously that's it Inu, to be honest I never thought of you as a closet perv."

The two other genin didn't know what he meant but Kakashi's visible eye widened, 'How does he know of my code name while I was in ANBU,' then he narrowed his eye, 'And why did he call me a closet perv? If it's because he knows I read Icha Icha, then its good literature nothing else,' he kept on lying to himself. "Since you are so eager, why don't you go first blonde?" he said pointing at Naruto.

Naruto clears his throat, "Ok, my names Naruto Uzumaki. I like a lot of things and dislike just as much. I like to go places and do stuff. As for my dream… get to know me better and you might find out," he finishes with a smile.

The others were speechless but Kakashi's expression was priceless, 'That little basted being cooler than me, I'm so humiliating him during the bell test tomorrow.' "Ok, white eye, you're up," he says pointing to Hinata.

Thinking that this is what her sensei meant followed by example, "Ano, m-my name is H-Hinata Namikaze. My likes, ano," looks at Naruto, "My dislikes, ano. My dream, ano" looks at Naruto getting a slight nosebleed caused by the dirty thoughts swimming through her head.

Now Kakashi's lone eyebrow twitching slightly almost losing his cool and looks at Sasuke, "Duck but, it's all you," he said while gritting his teeth.

Sasuke, peeved by the nickname just throws caution to the wind, "You know what? Fuck this. My name is Sasuke Uchiha and that's all you're getting you scarecrow."

Kakashi now had enough so he opt to end it as quick as possible so he could relax with his precious Icha Icha, "Third training ground, 08:00, survival test, be there."

Hinata was the one to voice the question everyone wanted to ask," S-survival t-test?"

Kakashi held up his hand to stop her from asking anymore, "No, if you're not going to tell me anything about yourselves but your names then I'll not tell you about the survival test," he gives his salute and speaks in a calm happy voice, "Oh, and don't eat breakfast or you'll throw up, Ja ne," and **Shunshined** away.

Naruto got up and put Zangetsu on his back, "If you want to pass, eat a hearty breakfast, show up at 10:00, and we'll give him hell," he then started to walk away with Hinata following him and Sasuke going the other way. Oh Kakashi doesn't know what he got himself into, and he's going to regret it.

* * *

**Sorry, I was going to lump the bell test with this chapter but this chapter trailed off long enough. Hope you enjoyed this wonderful installment of Rebirth of the Shinigami.**

**On a side note I can't decide whether to put Kon in the story or not, so please tell me if it's a good idea and why so. Thank you and please keep up the reviews.**


	4. Ch4 Bells and C Ranks

**Hello loyal readers to chapter four**

**Kakashi: Yo**

**Firebird: And where were you Kakashi? You were supposed to be here two chapters a go.**

**Kakashi: I had to avoid crossing a black cat, so I took the long way while helping an old lady cross the street. Then I got lost to the road to life.**

**Firebird: And what were you doing on said road?**

**Kakashi: It's the only way to my favorite book store to get my hands on the latest issue of Icha Icha. *He proudly holds said book as if it were his greatest treasure***

**Firebird: So you missed the second and third chapter opining for an erotic novel?**

**Kakashi: Pretty much**

**Firebird: *sweat drops* Ok, since you're here now, why don't you do the disclaimer this time after I respond to the reviewers.**

**Kakashi: Sure.**

**NIX'S WARDEN: its ok, your little rant made me laugh so hard and also made me relies there would be no point to putting him in the story. So I thank you for that.**

**Lightningblade49: I'm having Naruto learn bankai the same way Ichigo did, but I decided to move it up to the wave ark. As for training to avoid the strain it has afterwards; Ichigo lived a seemingly happy life with a family compared to Naruto who had no one except very few people to care for him and add to the fact he has to fight tooth and nail just to survive; I don't think that's going to be a problem.**

**HouseMD93: First off, they both fell in love at an early age (even if the other didn't know) and stalked each other so they know one another as if they dated for a while. Plus they were in a stressful situation that made them act on their emotions alone, and Hinata didn't tell him that she loved him to his face; that credit goes to our favorite ass Mizuki, so she didn't see any reason to deny it any longer. As for Hiashi giving up his daughters too easily, very perceptive of you, he has an evil reason for taking the offer as he's getting a lot of money out of it for reasons I will not reveal to avoid spoiling the story, all I can tell you is he'll be one of the main villains of this story and there will be a twist so shocking that it'll blow your mind. Sorry if the story's kind of dull right now, but it just started and will pick up soon. And all the things you deem wrong, I have an answer for every one as to why, all you have to do is ask. Thank you for your honest review as it'll help me grow as a writer.**

**Firebird: *looks at Kakashi reading his porn* Ahem. *Still reads as if he didn't hear anything* Ahem!**

**Kakashi: *Looks up lazily at Firebird* Now, now Firebird, I was just finishing the chapter. *he puts book away* Firebird doesn't own Naruto or Bleach, if he did. What would you do Firebird?**

**Firebird: I would get you a girlfriend so that you won't need to read those books and to make sure you're not always late.**

**Kakashi: Then I'm glad you don't own them. *Brings out his book and continues to read***

**Ch.4 Bells and C Ranks**

Its 10:00 at training ground three and Hinata and Sasuke just arrived, "Hey Hinata," Sasuke looks around trying to find their third member, "Where's the dobe, isn't he living with you?" Sasuke asks with an eyebrow raised.

Hinata blushes at the comment but answers him, "H-he wasn't in the room when I woke up, but he left a note to not wait up for him and that he'll meet us here."

As if like clockwork Naruto jumps down from a tree scaring the daylights' out of his teammates, "Yo teme, morning hime."

Hinata let out an "eep" while Sasuke bashed him on the head, "What's the big idea, are you trying to give us a heart attack?!"

Naruto rubbing the lump on his shot back, "Ouch, morning to you too sunshine," he straitens himself, "Anyway I got here a little early to observe the terrain of the field as I don't use any training field that often," he then told them where everything is in the training ground as well as discussing strategies for dealing with whatever test Kakashi can come up with.

Ten minutes have passed and said sensei showed up, "Yo, sorry I'm late but I fell down a well and had to climb all the way up. Then I had to go the long way to get here," he says in a joyful tone.

Sasuke and Hinata sweat drop at the ridiculous reason their sensei gave as to why he was late, but Naruto asked, "And why did you take the long way here sensei?"

Kakashi said one word to sum it up, "Guy."

Naruto nods in understanding, "Fair enough." Everyone present looked at Naruto like if he was crazy, "What? I sometimes spar with his students Lee in taijutsu and Tenten in Zanjutsu. And if you ever do meet Guy and his mini-me Lee, shield your eyes whenever they chant each other's name's passionately." Sasuke being the skeptical one asked why. Naruto shudders, "You don't want to know."

Kakashi finally getting to business brings out an alarm clock; he sets it to go off at noon and places it on top of the middle stump. Then he faces his students and takes out two bells hanging from a string, "The object is to do anything it takes to get these bells from me before noon. A ninja must look underneath the underneath and to get one you will have to come at me with the intent to kill. Whoever gets a bell passes."

"B-but sensei, t-they're only two bells," Hinata points out.

Kakashi smiles under his mask, "Yes, there only two bells, meaning one of you will fail and get sent back to the academy."

The green genin save Naruto were stunned, Sasuke is about to yell but Naruto holds out his hand to stop him, "Sensei, can we have a minute to discuss this privately?"

Kakashi eye smiles at Naruto, "Sure, but this will take away from your time."

"I know, but we won't be long," Naruto then ushers his two teammates away from there senseis prying ears. When they got far enough away he spoke, "Ok, well still work together to get the bells, but I won't get a bell letting you two pass."

This shocked his comrades, "B-but isn't your dream to be Hokage? And if you can't be a ninja, you can't achieve your dream," Hinata voiced her concerns.

"Nah, that's just a way to further achieve my dream. Besides we'll all pass, trust me," Sasuke nods in understanding, and Hinata hesitantly nods nervous of her boyfriend's future. "Ok, break," and they walk back to their sensei.

Seeing that their ready he starts the test, "Ready, go," Sasuke and Hinata disappear in the trees as Naruto stays in the clearing, "You know Naruto, it may have been beater to have concealed yourself instead of being in the open."

Naruto said while taking out Zangetsu and hoisting it up on his shoulder, "I know, but what fun would that be?" Kakashi takes a tantō out he kept from his ANBU days, Naruto raises an eyebrow, "What, no Icha Icha?"

Kakashi's only response, "Hokage-sama warned me to not take you lightly."

"Smart man for listening," Naruto said before they clashed blades.

Despite Kakashi's lack of experience in Kenjutsu, he's barely keeping up with Naruto and his monstrous blade, though barely is the key word. Naruto kept on pushing him towards the lake in the training ground. Seeing what he was doing, Kakashi **Kawarimi**'d with a log and got behind him resulting it to be cut in half, "Never let an opponent get behind you," he put his hands in the tiger seal, "**Sennen Goroshi**" he then proceeded to sticks his pointer fingers (still in the tiger seal) up Naruto's ass, but to his surprise before he could Naruto disappeared, "Is that **Shunshin**?" he asked amassed that a genin can perform the **Shunshin no Jutsu** without the smoke.

That is till he heard a voice behind him, "No, it's called **Shunpo**, way more advanced than **Shunshin**. And what was that about not letting an opponent get behind you?" He turns his head only to meet a fist to his face knocking him closer to the body of water, but he straitens himself to land on his feet on the water, but that's where he wants him, "Sasuke, Hinata now!"

Kakashi hears a cry of "**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**" and "**Suiton: Mizurappa**". To his left a giant fireball is coming his way and to his right a high pressure spray of water is closing towards him. He did the only thing he could do, he jumped out of the way of the two attacks, but when they collided, they blanketed the field in hot steam hampering his vision. Next thing he knows is that he can't feel his limbs and is down on the ground. When the steam cleared up, Kakashi is hog tied in ninja wire courtesy of Sasuke and Hinata at Naruto's side breathing heavily, the later holding the two bells in front of Kakashi's face as if taunting him, and the alarm clock went off signaling the end to the test, "Congratulations, but who's going back to the academy?"

"None of us are," he said throwing the bells to his two teammates, "Because the point to the exercise is teamwork."

"So you were ready to sacrifice your chances for your teammates?" Kakashi asks.

But to his surprise Naruto answered, "No, as if you don't pass all three of us, then," he took out a familiar orange book that made Kakashi's lone eye widen in horror, "I'll just have to destroy this."

Kakashi franticly tried to escape his bindings, "No, my baby!" After two minutes of struggling he gave, "Ok, ok you all pass, just don't hurt my baby!" Naruto puts the book back in the right pouch of his flak jacket and had Sasuke untie their sensei. When said sensei is now standing he addresses to his team, "Congratulation, meet me here tomorrow at 7:00 to start training and missions."

"You mean 9:00, right?" Naruto asked in a bored tone.

Kakashi sighed, "No Naruto, 7:00."

Then Naruto said in a cheery voice, "Good, because if you're late, I have the right to find you and drag you ass over here myself and if you think I won't find you. You're in for a rude awakening," Kakashi didn't pay it no mind and **Shunshin**'d to the Hokage to hand him his report about his team's success.

* * *

**One month later**

The month progressed unevenly. On their first team meeting Naruto followed with his promise and found Kakashi standing by a book store, the jōnin was kicking and screaming on the way but flair up a little of his reiatsu shut him up. After Naruto dragged Kakashi over every morning the later would train them by warming up with 200 one armed push-ups, sit-ups, squats, and 20 laps around the training ground all with 120 pounds worth of weights on. Then they spar with one another, but Kakashi only goes against Naruto as he's the only one that Kakashi can keep up with, or was it the other way around? Then they do two D rank missions or what Naruto likes to call "chores that civilians are too lazy to do," the only one remotely exciting is capturing Tora, the Fire Daimyō wife, Madam Shijimi's cat, at least with that one they come out of it with injuries. Then they are relieved for the rest of the day to do whatever, most of the time it's to train at home but twice a week Naruto and Hinata go out for a date, usually it's a picnic in the forest or going to Ichiraku's, not usually the place to take a date but Hinata doesn't mind at all.

A few days after the bell test, Naruto told Sasuke the long story that involved the Hyūga sisters living with him, not sparing any details. Sasuke was speechless that his friend not only holds the strongest bijū in the world, but that the Yondaime was his father. After calming down from his shock he accepted Naruto as who he is and is even invited to his clan estate whenever he wishes to either spar or just hang out, mostly the former.

Kakashi visited one day and informed Naruto that he had suspicions about his heritage. He confirmed it by the Sandaime when he was told of who he got on his team. So Kakashi came over to tell team 7 and Hanabi stories of Naruto's parents and the adventures they went on. Naruto and Hinata's favorite is the time Kushina got captured by Kumo, Minato traced them by following the strands of her red hair she pulled to make a trail and when they got near the border he incapacitated her captors and complimented her on her hair changing her opinion of it, this in turn inspired Hinata to grow out her hair to be as beautiful as Kushina's because Naruto thought it pretty himself.

Other times Naruto would help Kakashi on his kenjutsu as that was one of the areas he's lacking along with his stamina, which Naruto had his sensei join in on their warm-up's with extra weights. At first Kakashi was against this but in the end accepted it, but it was either that or Naruto forces him to join in on Guy when he warms-up with his protégé. In return sense they know both the tree climbing and water walking exercise at a young age Kakashi taught his students about nature manipulation, first they had to find out their chakra nature type by channeling there chakra into chakra paper.

Hinata's got wet meaning she's a water type, Sasuke was expecting it to burn because he's a part of the Uchiha clan and they are naturals when it comes to katon jutsus, but to his surprise it wrinkled making him a lightning type. And Naruto was the biggest surprise, it split in half making him a wind type a very rare type to have in the Land of Fire but it didn't stop there. Next both sides wrinkled then the paper incinerated in a dark crimson almost black energy, Kakashi determined Naruto has an equally strong lightning chakra along with the wind chakra but couldn't make heads or tails of the crimson energy. Naruto knew it was his reiatsu reacting to the paper but kept quiet about it.

So far only Naruto finished mastering wind manipulation thanks to his **Kage Bushin**'s and is working on lightning with Sasuke while Hinata is making progress with water manipulation, she's even incorporated it into her jūken taking advantage of her natural flexibility. The only problem is that she has to work on it privately as she needs to shed all her clothing to practice it, but it's worth it as with her new form of taijutsu she gives even Kakashi making him put up his erotic novel to defend himself from her assault, and that she tried to take it not to destroy it but to read it herself as she's taken interest in Icha Icha.

This in turn had Kakashi providing Hinata with old volumes of the series to get her caught up; at first she would read it privately but over time as her confidence went up, thanks to her boyfriend, she went to confronted him about her new hobby. At first she felt scared thinking that he would leave her because she was a pervert, but he says he still loves her no matter what, pervert or not, then almost killed a certain ero-sensei with his new version of the **Sennen Goroshi**, instead of his fingers in the tiger seal he stabs Zangetsu in his ass hard while adding a little reiatsu to send him flying all the way across the village landing him in the female side of the shinobi hot spring getting the tar beaten out of him, all for corrupting his sweet innocent hime. Now she reads it anytime she can in the open like Kakashi reading it only blushing and giggling perversely on occasions.

Whenever everyone was busy, Naruto would perfect his hohō. He would run around the village 20 times using **Shunpo** while putting an exec amount of reiryoku on the soles of his feet to make a platform to let him walk in midair, being careful that no one watches. The less he has to explain, the better.

Now Team 7 is returning from their mission from capturing Tora, again. All the males in the team, including their sensei, have scratches all over their faces while Hinata doesn't have a scratch on her and is holding the cat, and said cat is enjoying every minute of it. They enter the Hokage's office and Kakashi stands in attention in front of the village leader, "Mission: Capturing Tora, complete."

After he finished saying that a big, jolly woman with makeup and jewelry bursts out through the door and cries while snatching Tora in a bone crushing hug much to the cat's ire, "My baby, don't worry mommy's here, yes she is, yes she is!" The boys were watching with a sick sense of satisfaction while Hinata couldn't help but pity the cat. The woman got an envelope out of her pocket and gave it to the Hokage and left with a struggling Tora in her arms.

When she's out of the room, the Sandaime looked over the mission scrolls, "Ok what will it be today? We have cleaning the Inuzuka's kennel, weeding the Yamanaka gardens', clean the Akimichi toilets'…"

Before he could finish Naruto had enough, "No more chores old man! We are more than ready for a C rank mission, I mean for fuck sakes I can beat Kakashi in a spar without Zangetsu!" he gestures to his unique blade on his back.

The Hokage gives Kakashi a questioning glance, and then he answers the Sandaime's unasked question, "As much as I hate to say it, my student is right. Besides we completed more of our required amount of D ranks to earn a C rank and judging by the looks of his fellow teammates, they agree," Sasuke smirks and lets out an "Hn" while Hinata goes for a "Hai".

The Hokage let out a chuckle, "Ok, if you think your ready I have just the mission for you," he pulled out a scroll from his desk, "You will be escorting a bridge builder from the Land of Waves and protecting him from bandits and the like till he completes the bridge that connects from the island nation to the main land." He turns to the door, "Ok, send him in."

The door opened and a man with a large beard and dark eyes, he wears a sleeveless v-neck shirt with an obi, a towel on the back of his neck, a pointed hat on his head pants and a pair of sandals. He is holding a sake bottle and appears to be drunk, "This is my protection? An emo that cut's his wrists at night, a girl that'll shatter to the touch, a Cyclops that looks he may want nothing more than to take a nap," Naruto snickered at the jabs Sasuke and Kakashi were getting, "And a want a be samurai that's so poor that he has to make do with a makeshift weapon, that blade looks as it can't even cut butter for my toast."

Suddenly the drunk feels an invisible weight on him and his breathing became heavy. When he looked at the blond he couldn't help but see an image of a sinister looking mask that looked like it wanted to eat his soul, "Care to repeat that?" Naruto said in a dark tone. If there is one thing Naruto can't stand is if anyone insults any of his precious people, especially Zangetsu.

The old man suddenly feels sober replies while shaking in fear of the blond, "N-noth-thing, nothing at all. My name is Tazuna the super Master Bridge Builder and I will trust you with my life," he says while striking a ridiculous pose that the Sandaime couldn't help but to compare it to his own student's introduction while the rest just sweat dropped at the old man's antics.

Kakashi, the first one to recover says in a commanding tone to his students, "Go home and pack enough for two week and meet me at the village gate in an hour."

This got a "Hai" from Hinata, Sasuke's famous grunt of acknowledgement and a "Yea, whatever" from Naruto and the three left to get what they need.

* * *

An hour later the three genin approached the gate and to their surprise Kakashi was already there with the client. Naruto pointed a finger at his sensei accusingly, "Who are you and what have you done to Kakashi-sensei?!"

Said man blinked, "What do you mean Naruto? I'm not always late, in fact when we have out of village missions or if it's serious I tend to be quite punctual," he finishes in a matter of fact tone while Naruto mumbles something like "punctual my ass". "Anyway, well surround the client in a diamond formation. Hinata, you take the front, that way if you see if anything wrong with your Byakugan you can signal the rest of us so we can prepare," she nods and takes out the orange book and starts to read while hiding the fact her Byakugan is activated. "Sasuke, you will take the left flank while Naruto takes the right flank so you guys can aid either Hinata if they attack the front or where I will be stationed in the rear for a sneak attack, understood," there was a chorus of "hai sensei" and they started their journey.

It has been three hours of walking when Hinata signaled of incoming dangers, '_Danger two meters ahead, two chakra signatures, both chūnin level, hidden in low level genjutsu on right flank._' Naruto gives a subtle nod saying he will take care of it. When they made it two meters ahead the four ninja couldn't help but sweat dropped, 'A puddle of water in the middle of the summer when it hasn't rained in two weeks, they must be joking,' were the collected thoughts of team 7. They passed said puddle when two figures came out of the water.

One had shoulder-length, wild dark-brown hair and dark eyes. He wears a rebreathe that covers the lower half of his face and a large, clawed gauntlet on his right arm, a camouflage suit with bandages around his waist, dark-colored, knee-length sandals and a ragged black cape and a Kirigakure forehead protector with a signal horn on it. The other is just like the other one but has his gauntlet on his left arm with a chain attached to the others gauntlet, instead of the cape he has several pouches around his waist and his forehead protector has two instead of one horn.

As they were about to wrap their chain around Kakashi they felt the air grow heavy and collapsed like a sack of potatoes breathing heavily, "What the hell," one of them said, "Is this," finished by the other one before they became unconscious. Sasuke got his ninja wire out and tied the two to a tree so they couldn't escape as well as confiscated their equipment so they couldn't escape. When he was done Kakashi motioned his students to leave him with the prisoners to find out why they were targeted and they complied.

As Kakashi was interrogating the ninja the three couldn't help but notice their client sweating nervously, "Oi, Old man why do you look so nervous?" Naruto asks Tazuna.

The bridge builder gets a tick mark on his head, "I'm not that old!"

Naruto asks in a bored tone, "Do you have grandchildren?"

Tazuna answers in a proud voice, "Yes, I have a grandson that will turn nine at the end of December."

"Then your old," Naruto answered back dryly. This caused Hinata to giggle, Sasuke to smirk and Tazuna to feel glum about his age.

At this time Kakashi came back from the interrogation and he doesn't look happy, "Tazuna, we need to talk." Said bridge builder pails of the realization that he is caught, "Those ninja are Gōzu and Meizu, otherwise known the Demon Brothers. They are classified as chūnin level missing-nin formally from mist, and they were after you. Care to explain?"

Tazuna finally broke down from the pressure and caved, "Ok, I lied about ninja being after me, but I have a good reason. Wave used to be a happy, healthy country. But that changed a year ago when Gatō moved in. To the public he owns a shipping company, but it's just a front for his illegal activities, drugs, extortion, human trafficking you name it. He now owns all the shipping ports and is bleeding the country dry taking it all while barely leaving us the scraps. We barely had enough for a C rank so I had to lie for the sake of the people under Gatō's thumb. The only hope is the bridge I'm building; I'm the only hope for our poor country if I die the country dies," he gets on his hands and knees, "I beg of you, don't leave me, because if you do Gatō will surly kill me leaving my widow of a daughter and my grieving grandson alone. The boy already lost his father to Gatō, he can't afford to lose anyone else," by now he's balling his eyes out.

Kakashi looks at his students, "Well I would say we go back on account this mission would be too much for a normal genin team to take. But seeing the progress you guys have made and add to the fact you're not your average genin squad I'll ask all of you if you think you're ready to continue this mission, but keep in mind that this mission just went up from a C to a B, possibly A rank."

Naruto, without missing a beat gave his answer, "I say we continue, if there is something I can't stand, is tyrants who think of themselves higher than everyone else and hurt anyone just for profit," he thought about Sōsuke Aizen and how he turned the Seireitei upside down just to achieve his selfish ambitions by sacrificing hundreds of fellow Shinigami and frame Kisuke while turning Shinji and his allies into visoreds.

Hinata, hating to hear anyone suffer couldn't help but to agree, "W-we have to help them, no one has to suffer like that."

Sasuke smirks, "Naruto's right. Also it's a good chance to test ourselves against enemy shinobi, besides we have an ex-ANBU captain to bail us out if we bite off more than we can chew."

Kakashi sighed at the eagerness of his three students and turned to the begging old man, "Ok, we'll continue the mission but you will pay us for the right rank of the mission, but I'll tell the Hokage of your situation and knowing him will set you up with a payment plan with little interest," he finishes with a happy tone and his single eye smile.

Tazuna is now crying tears of joy, "Thank you all so much, you have no idea how much this means for Wave," he then got up, whipped the excess tears and the party of five continued on their way unknowing of the dangers they will face.

* * *

**Attention. There is a poll on my profile that'll influence the direction of this story, so please help me decide on what to do.**

**Thanks for reading, tell me what you think and have a nice day.**


	5. Ch5 The Demon vs the Shinigami

**Welcome to another installment of Rebirth of the Shinigami**

**Zabuza: It's about freaking time I get to fight a strong opponent.**

**Firebird: Now, now Zabuza there's no need to get too excited, or don't you remember what happen last time?**

**Zabuza: *seems to be in thought* the best night of my life.**

**Firebird: Dude, it involved my place getting trashed, a few destroyed bars cutesy of you, Tsunade, Kenpachi and Senji, local businesses' being completely destroyed, animals from the zoo being let loose, drunken riots that started via sake empowered Kirigakure no Jutsu, a very pissed off Gaara and don't get me started on what you did with the whole female cast of Sekirei! I'm surprised you even remember it!**

**Zabuza: Like I said, best night of my life *giggles perversely***

**Firebird: *glairs at Zabuza* let's just get this over with.**

**Lightningblade49: Hate to disappoint but I already have something for Sasuke, and it's not Chad's fullbringer. And since you're my favorite reviewer I'll give you a hint, check chapter three.**

**yukicrewger2: Yes, at the very least all of team 7 will inherit abilities from Bleach as well as some antagonists to keep it interesting.**

**Guest: I understand your concerns but for one they don't need to do the team building exercises as they are already a team, for chakra control Naruto at a young age was taught by pluses that were ninja, he passed on what he learned to Sasuke and as a Hyūga Hinata is trained at a young age to prefect her chakra control. Kakashi would naturally have them practice nature manipulation to have Naruto be able to generate wind chakra into Zangetsu, Hinata to work on a taijutsu that works for her and to prepare Sasuke to learn his trademark jutsu later on. And as they get more powerful the enemies will also be more of a challenge due to certain circumstances. I'll try not to make it so one sided. And yes, Naruto, like Ichigo has very chaotic reiryoku thus it's impossible to fully** **control, so some of leaks to his teammates and friends, but that alone will not be enough so another factor will be involved later. Think you know what it is, pm me and I'll let you know.**

**And the power Hinata will get is… both Rukia's** **zanpakutō Sode no Shirayuki and Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka. Thank you for your vote's fellow readers.**

**Firebird: Zabuza if you would.**

**Zabuza: And why should I?**

**Firebird: You still owe me for the damages you caused that night.**

**Zabuza: *sigh* fine. Firebird doesn't own Naruto or Bleach. If I owned them, I would be the star and it would be called Super Demon Shinobi. *strikes a ridiculous poise***

**Firebird: *Sweat drops* ok. Note to self; never let Zabuza do the disclaimer again, ever.**

**Ch. 5 The Demon vs. the Shinigami**

It's been two hours since Team 7 dealt with the Demon Brothers and are now on a small boat heading towards the small island country of Wave. As they pass the watery border of Fire and Wave country in silence they couldn't help but set their eyes on the incomplete bridge.

"Wow, is that the bridge your building Tazuna-san," Hinata wondered in amazement while Sasuke was mildly impress judging from the way his eyes never left the bridge. Naruto on the other hand was slightly impressed given the limited technology this time has.

Tazuna beamed with pride, "Yep she's the hopes and dreams of our country, my super bridge," he finishes with a pose that resulted in sweat drops from the team of ninja.

"Shush, we need to be quiet or Gatō will surely catch us," the man handling the boat said in a hush tone. The rest of the journey is sent in silence.

When they reached land they got off and Tazuna thanked the man who helped them cross. As they are heading towards Tazuna's house Hinata spots something with her Byakugan and launches a kunai at a bush startling everyone. Once they look into the bush they find that the kunai barely missed a terrified snow white hair. Once she realizes what she has done, in a flash she is cradling the bunny apologizing for almost killing it.

While Hinata is making sure the hair is ok, Kakashi is eyeing the animal, 'Strange, its fur is white even though it's the middle of summer meaning it is raised indoors only meaning one thing. **Kawarimi**,' He then heard a whistling noise closing in on them, this didn't go unnoticed by Naruto as well. Then it clicked as both of them say, "Get down, now!" Kakashi tackles Tazuna and Sasuke as Naruto gets Hinata and the bunny. Seconds later a giant blade found itself embedded in the tree behind them low enough that if they didn't go down they would lose their heads'.

Seconds later a tall and noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. Wearing bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face. Under his mask, he had a relatively narrow jawline and jagged-teeth. He wears his forehead protector sideways on his head, shirtless, with his chest only covered by a belt that may hold the giant sword he landed on, baggy pants with the striped pattern typical of Kirigakure and mimetic wrist-warmers extending up to his elbows, with matching leg-warmers. Closer examination of the blade shows the blade itself has two cut outs, a circle close to the top and a semi-circular one nearer the handle, which aptly fit the sword's purpose of decapitation, and an extremely long handle, identifying it as Kubikiribōchō, one of the swords of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist.

The team of four plus client got up from the ground and Kakashi identified the man, "Well, if it isn't Zabuza Momochi, otherwise known as Demon of the Hidden Mist. What's a missing-nin like you doing in a place like this?" he asks as if talking about the weather.

Zabuza still on Kubikiribōchō's handle said, "If it isn't Copy Ninja Kakashi, the one who copied over 1000 jutsus. I could ask you the same thing," then he spots the blade on Naruto's back and his eyes widen slightly, 'Could it be?' then his eyes narrow, 'No, it has to be an imitation. There's no way that old legend is true.'

"Just escorting this bridge builder for the monthly rent, nothing more," Kakashi answers breaking Zabuza from his thoughts'.

Zabuza chuckles and smirks under his bandages in a dark manner scaring two of the genin as the other one couldn't help but compare Zabuza to someone, 'Kind of reminds me of Kenpachi a little.'

Zabuza answers in a dark tone, "Funny you should say that," he jumps off while griping his blade and lands in front of the party, "I was hired to slay said bridge builder and seeing as your in my way well," he makes a strange hand seal blanketing the field in a heavy mist, "I'll have to kill you too."

Kakashi suddenly on alert warns his team and lifts his forehead protector up from his left eye revealing a Sharingan eye with a scar going through his eye vertically, "Guys go protect the client. This is Zabuza were dealing with, an A rank missing-nin formally from mist and master of the Silent Killing technique, you won't know your dead till it's too late," the three genin surround the bridge builder while Hinata activates her Byakugan to see through the heavy mist.

But to everyone's surprise, especially Naruto's feels an invisible weight on their shoulders as well as fear. While the other's think it's killing intent Naruto knows what it is by looking at the dark purple aura seeping out of the swordsman taking shape of a terrifying demon, 'How? I thought the use of reiryoku was lost when chakra was founded.'

Then he hears Zangetsu yelling to get his attention, '_Naruto!_ _Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate. Or did you forget?_'

Naruto relaxes a little and releases some of his reiatsu to counter Zabuza's calming his teammates down, 'Thanks old man, I needed to hear that,' he then got out said blade in a ready stance.

Even though Naruto stopped the effect of Zabuza's reiatsu his killing intent is still out in the air, it intensified when they heard the chilling voice of the swordsman, "Mm, they're eight vital points on the body, liver, lungs, spine, clavicle and jugular vein, brain, kidneys and heart. So many areas I could strike, I just feel like a kid in a candy store," he ends in an eerie laugh.

As a result Hinata is shaking worse than a leaf and Sasuke is about to commit suicide to escape from the feeling as it reminded him of that night five years ago. But as Sasuke was about to plunge his kunai in his heart their sensei shouts at him, "Sasuke! Don't worry. I'll protect you guys even if it kills me," then he turns to his students and gives his famous eye smile, "I don't let my comrades die."

This erased the feeling of the killing intent the two are having and feel better that their sensei is handling it. Too bad that's all the time Zabuza needs, "We'll see about that," and the swordsman appears in the middle of the genin and their client. He swung to finish off the client and Team 7.

Clang

Only to be stopped by Naruto, he then channeled wind chakra in Zangetsu for it to slice vertically through the sword and body. But to everyone's surprise it turned to water. Then he appears behind Naruto to strike vertically only for the blond to block horizontally, "Not bad kid. Not only did you cut through my **Mizu Bunshin**, but you also blocked my silent strikes twice. Too bad that won't be enough!"

A third one came at Naruto but was stabbed by Kakashi and that one too turned into water, "You forget Zabuza, I'm still here," then Naruto cut through the one he's blocking and it also turned into water.

And another appeared behind Kakashi, "Oh, I didn't forget," he then brought Kubikiribōchō in a horizontal swipe and cut through him, only for him to turn into water as well, 'He copied my **Mizu Bunshin**, but how?' then he remembered the speech he gave one of his scared students to get his attention, 'Very cleaver distracting me with a clone while the real you copied it in the mist.'

Then he spots Kakashi behind him with his kunai over his jugular ready to end him, "It's over," he says to Zabuza.

"You think you got me?" then Kakashi hears him talking from behind as the one in front reverts back to water, "But I'm not that easy," and he swings his blade in a horizontal strike only for Kakashi to duck under it. But Zabuza uses the momentum by planting Kubikiribōchō in the ground to send the jōnin flying into the water by a heavy mule kick.

Kakashi, now in the water tries to get up but notices something abnormal about it, 'What? This water is heavy…'

Before he could finish, Zabuza comes in close and holds out his hands spread in front palms out, "Heh fool, **Suirō no Jutsu**!" He proceeds to trap Kakashi in a dome of water. "You may have been trying to escape to the water, but that was a big mistake. Hehehe, I now have you in my inescapable special prison. It makes things tougher if you can move, you know? Now," while he keeps his right on the dome of water he has Kakashi trapped in, he puts his left hand in a one handed tiger seal, "Kakashi, we can finish things later. First I'll take care of them. **Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu**," and creates a single clone.

Now Kakashi is panicking thinking they should of went back as this is way too much for them, 'Damn, he's stronger than I expected.'

"Hehe, wearing forehead protectors and acting like real ninjas," The water clone taunts the three genin, "But you know what? A real ninja is someone who survived numerous brushes with death. Basically once you're good enough to be listed in my handbook, then you can start calling yourself a ninja. You guys…"

Before the clone could finish Naruto appeared behind the clone, "Yo No-brows, I thought that ninja's are supposed to shut up and get the job done. Not monolog like a cliché villain from a Saturday morning cartoon all day," then it split in two falling to the ground in a puddle of harmless water.

Zabuza is now steaming, no not about the fact he can kill one of his clones with ease, or the fact he did it in mere seconds. But the fact this genin called him on the fact of his eyebrows, no one makes fun of his eyebrows and gets away with it. "I'll kill you brat!" then he made ten **Mizu Bunshin**'s to attack the blond at once.

As they closed in Naruto stabbed Zangetsu into the earth and punched the one in front shattering it's Kubikiribōchō and nailing him in the face, he turns to his left and delivers a low sweep kick to the second one and keeps spinning to catch the third one on his right. Uppercuts the forth one in front, kicks the fifth one on his left making him crash into the sixth one right behind him, deliver some palm strikes to the seventh one in front, elbows the eighth one on the right in the gut, uses the momentum from the elbow strike to deliver a bone shattering punch to the ninth one on the other side. And while the nine clones are in the air Naruto picks up Zangetsu and slices the last one diagonally from his right hip to his left shoulder reducing it to water with the others following soon after, resting his blade on his shoulders. "Come on No-brows, we both know that the only way to at least scratch me is if you fight me for real. Otherwise this will be too easy," he taunts the swordsman.

And he fell for it, "You want a fight brat," he releases the **Suirō no Jutsu** he has Kakashi in and picks up Kubikiribōchō, "You got it!" he charges in.

As Kakashi caught his breath he moved to intercept Zabuza but the look Naruto gave him said 'this is my fight, don't interfere' and he backed off covering back up his Sharingan.

When Zabuza closed in on Naruto he swiped high to cut off his head, only for it to be blocked by Naruto and he struck back and that was blocked. While Zabuza is charging like a raging bull, Naruto keeps a level head finding a lot of openings in his opponent's mad strikes and taking them cutting him badly. But that didn't mean he escaped without a scratch as he is clearly stronger than him overpowering him at times. After about ten minutes of that they separated to catch their breath and to Zabuza's surprise Naruto's cuts are heeling nearly instantly.

To the spectators they were amazed at the skill Naruto is showing with a blade as big as the Kubikiribōchō. Tazuna is gawking at how a kid nearly five years older than his grandson is keeping up with someone twice the boy's age; his team on the other hand is just as surprised. Sure he's shown to have potential in kenjutsu, but this is ridiculous being able to go toe to toe against one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist and come out on top. Now Kakashi is wondering who is the teacher and who are the students of Team 7.

Naruto looks at his opponent and asks, "Ready for round two?"

Zabuza grins as this kid keeps on getting interesting every minute he's known him, but realizes he doesn't know his name. And the kid earned enough of his respect to want to know the name of his victim, "Kid, what's you and your blade's name, you've earned enough of my respect to have me remember your name so I can carve it on your tombstone."

Naruto gestures to the black and silver blade in his hand, "The name is Naruto Uzumaki, and this is Zangetsu."

Upon hearing the name of Naruto's sword the swordsman's eyes notably widens, 'I can't believe it, the legends are true!' then he releases himself from his shock, "Well then Naruto, let's finish this," and they continued their dances of death.

While they are going at it Kakashi finally took notice of the grin both swordsmen are wearing, 'Is Naruto actually enjoying this.'

Sasuke is trying to keep up with the two. At first he couldn't follow the speed as they only looked like blurs on the water's surface, but overtime the battle slows down little by little. They are still fast to him but he can at least follow their movements now. Next he notices he can see that everyone has a type of invisible energy around them, Hinata's is lavender that goes about half a foot away from her, Kakashi's is a white going as far as two feet, Tazuna's is a very dim grey barely surrounding his body, but it is both Zabuza and Naruto's that scares him. Zabuza's is a demonic dark purple that spreads five feet away and feels heavy by just looking at it. Naruto's at first glance is a very light blue that covers ten feet around easily, but if you look inside the huge dome there's a small area that is dark crimson almost black in the center that feels even darker than Zabuza's.

When Hinata looked at Sasuke she gasped pulling his attention from the fight to her, "S-Sasuke-san, your eyes."

He went over to the lake and stared at his reflection and couldn't help but smile. Instead of his onyx orbs he has red eyes with black pupils and in the iris are black totems, one on the left eye and two on the right eye. 'I finally acquired my Sharingan just by observing Zabuza fight the dobe, I'll have to thank him later.'

Back to the sword fight, Naruto and Zabuza are now locking blades, "Your pretty good kid, being able to clash blades with me. I'm now curious, who taught you how to handle that blade?" Zabuza said in wonder.

Naruto gritted his teeth trying to beat Zabuza in strength, "To be honest no one, nobody didn't want to teach me anything, so I taught myself."

This surprised the swordsman, this kid is doing very well against him and he taught himself when no one would ever teach him, "Damn, that's impressive. If you weren't about to die by my blade I'd beg for you to be my apprentice."

"I'm flattered and would take the offer but you're not only a danger to the client, you're a danger to my team who are also my friends," Naruto said without any hint of sarcasm meaning he meant what he said.

"Well as much fun as this is, I'm ending it now," Zabuza uses all his strength to throw Naruto back to gets some space and made Forty four set of hand seals lightning fast ending in a bird seal, "**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu**," and a giant dragon made out of water came out of the lake and slammed into Naruto.

Hinata is now worried about her love but is confident he escaped the dangerous technique as are the others. When the water cleared up there is no sign of Naruto. Zabuza is now grinning thinking he got him, but that grin is wiped clean off when he heard someone behind him yell, "**Getsuga Tenshō**" and he turns around to see a blue vertical crescent shaped attack heading his way. His eyes widen for a second then gets away from the cutting attack. The attack cut through a small strip of the forest surrounding the lake and left a gash in the earth.

Hinata is amassed to see that attack once again, Kakashi couldn't believe it even after the Hokage told him about it, Sasuke has his mouth open in aw attracting flies, Tazuna is wondering if he had too much to drink and Zabuza could say only one thing, "Damn." Zabuza as well as everyone else look in the direction to where the attack came from and they find Naruto standing in midair with his blade down as he slashed vertically.

Yep, Tazuna had too much to drink.

They were now wondering if this is a dream now. I mean how many people you know that they can walk in midair?

Up vertical surfaces, no problem.

On water, hard but doable.

In midair, im-fucking-possible.

And yet Naruto has done the im-fucking-possible, again. What's next is he going to make pigs fly? Wait, don't answer that or Tonton will be miserable.

Zabuza was then broken from his disbelief from a shout from Naruto, "Oi No-brows, what do you say we finish this with are strongest technique?"

Zabuza grins with excitement, "Well, let's do this," and he did a set of hand seals while Naruto held Zangetsu high above his head pointing at the sky channeling all the reiryoku he can into his blade making his reiatsu not only flair violently but also form into a sinister mask that looks like a skull. When Zabuza finished on the bird seal it is time to strike.

"**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu**"

"**Getsuga Tenshō**"

A vortex of water shot towards Naruto while a huge wave of blue reiryoku in the form of a crescent moon is heading to where Zabuza is. The two attacks collided fighting for dominance. Eventually Naruto's attack obliterated Zabuza's water vortex and crashed into Zabuza, creating a natural smokescreen.

After the offending dirt cleared, Zabuza is shown leaning on a cracked tree with burns all over his body almost knocked out. He got a good look at Naruto as he descended back to the ground and could help but see a phantom projection of a sickly purple figure in a white kimono with long and spiky white hair, a set of red horns sticking out of his hair and a tantō in his mouth, "What are you, the Shinigami?" he asked in fear.

Naruto just answered, "Yes, and I'm here for your soul," as Naruto is about to finish him, two senbon needles find its way to Zabuza's exposed neck killing him.

Out from above the trees a figure drops down near the body of Zabuza, he is no older than 15 with long black hair in a bun and a body that makes you think he's a girl, wearing moss green, striped turtle-neck sweater and a split skirt in matching color that reached down to his knees. On the outside of that, he wears a green blue short kimono with white edges, and around his waist a green brown obi, in the same fabric as his sweater, with a fringed trail, a white mask with a red wave on the lower half and the Kiri symbol on the forehead and a sheathed katana strapped to his back being healed by a green strap.

He then bows to everyone and speaks in a very high masculine voice that sounds almost feminine, "Thank you very much. I have been searching for the opportunity to kill Zabuza for a long time."

Kakashi gets a look at the one who killed Zabuza, "That mask… You're a Kiri hunter-nin," he more states than questions.

The hunter-nin pauses for a few seconds, "Impressive. You are correct."

Kakashi checks Zabuza's pulse and finds none, 'Looks like he's dead.'

The hunter-nin gets over to the body and picks it up, "Your battle is now over, and now I must dispose of this body since it seems to hold many secrets. Farewell," and he **Shunshin**'d out of there with the body.

There is a heavy silence till it is broken by Naruto with Zangetsu back on his back, "Oi, are we supposed to get this old man to his home or what?"

They broke out of there stupor and walked the rest of the way to Tazuna's house in silence all thinking the same thing, 'How strong is Naruto/Naruto-kun/the dobe/the brat?'

* * *

A while's away in a clearing in the forest the hunter-nin sets down Zabuza's body and gets out his tools. He picks the one that looks like a pair of scissors, "First I'll cut the mouth cloth, drain some blood and…"

Before he could get the pair of shears to cut, the body of Zabuza's hand shot out to stop the advance of the hunter-nin, "That's alright, I'll do it myself," Zabuza said clearly alive.

The feminine male looks mildly surprised, "Oh, you've already come back to life."

"Damn Haku, you sure are rough," the revived swordsman said while yanking the senbon's out of his neck.

Haku, worried for his partner cried out, "Oh! You shouldn't be so rough yourself; you'll really die pulling them out like that."

"How long are you going to wear that stupid mask?" Zabuza interrupted as if nothing happened.

"It reminds me of the old days. Plus, it was useful for this act," he said removing his mask reviling a feminine face with brown eyes. "If I hadn't saved you, you definitely would have been killed."

"If you were going to put me into a momentary death, you didn't have to use my neck. You could have aimed for a safer acupuncture point. You are annoying as always," Zabuza complained as getting punctured in the neck hurts like a bitch.

Haku says while having a small blush on his face, "I know. I just didn't want to scar your beautiful body, for the ladies of course. And the neck doesn't have much muscle so it's easier to hit the acupuncture point there. You shouldn't be able to move much for about a week. But knowing you it'll be sooner."

After a few minutes of silence Zabuza speaks in a concerned tone, "Haku, that brat is just like you."

"I know, he has the same eyes as me," said Haku with his head down.

"That's not what I mean Haku," this surprises him, "Did you notice the blade he uses as well as the techniques he used?"

Haku thinks back to the battle Zabuza was in with Naruto then he gasps, "You don't mean…"

"That's right; he's a Shinigami just like you," Zabuza finishes fixing his eyes on his subordinate.

* * *

**Dum Dum Dummmmm. That's a wrap people, till next time. And for the love of fanfiction, please review.**


	6. CH6 Wave and train

**Hello again and welcome to CH.6**

**Haku: Hello Firebird-sama. *bows formally***

**Firebird: Firebird-sama, I like the sound of that. Ok, for now on call me Firebird-sama.**

**Naruto: Hell no, not going to happen!**

**Kakashi, Hinata and Zabuza: *All are reading Icha Icha* did you say something.**

**Sasuke: I'll call you that the day I stop my quest for revenge, start shitting gumdrops and farting out rainbows.**

**Firebird: Oh come on, and Sasuke really?**

**Sasuke: What? There might be a chance I may really stop my quest for revenge, so I added a little difficulty.**

**Firebird: But shitting gumdrops and farting out rainbows?**

**Sasuke: You're the one who came up with it.**

**Firebird: *mumbles while crossing arms* Characters not respecting the writer.**

**Haku: Are you ok, Firebird-sama?**

**Firebird: At least you respect me.**

**Zabuza: He refers to everyone by adding the suffix, right Haku?**

**Haku: Hai Zabuza-sama.**

**Firebird: *Has head down in shame* way to ruin my mood. Let's just respond to the reviewers**

**Cmcwiki: LOL, that would be funny, too bad I got that one a little too late to add it to chapter 5, but I'll use it in a later chapter.**

**yukicrewger2 & knightblazer85: Haku isn't a reincarnation of anyone from Bleach. Their will only be two reincarnations in the whole story, one you know is Ichigo as** **Naruto but the other will not be revealed till the end of the chūnin exams. But Haku does have Tōshirō's zanpakutō as they both have the same desire (more or less) and the fact that Haku has the Hyōton kekkei genkai it kind of fits.**

**Lightningblade49: Yes, his battle instincts are coming back very slowly, but it started when he was born and now he's fully awakening them. Yes right on the money, I'm still working on how to word it on how it's told. I had to give you something as there are more surprises ahead. I actually toyed around with Sasuke having different Zanpakutō's but I couldn't find one that worked for him, then I asked myself, "What if I combined the perception enhancements of the Sharingan and the range and destructive power of the Quincy arrows?" I just couldn't let go of the idea. For Haku being a guy, sorry for that but fortunately (or unfortunately if you like him or her) will die at the bridge, again sorry but it's for the story. I look forward to the bankai brawl myself as I will make it as epic as possible.**

**Deltablacknaruto: I'm not that bad, you act as if I don't update for months at a time and right now I'm on a role.**

**Haku: Firebird-sama, do you want me to do the disclaimer for you?**

**Firebird: Why thank you, that's very thoughtful of you, *glares at the others* unlike **_**some**_** people who I either have to bribe or make them to do it. *All other characters whistle innocently***

**Haku: Firebird-sama doesn't own Naruto or bleach, thank you for your time *bows and leaves***

**CH. 6 Wave and train**

As the quintet made their way to Tazuna's home Naruto snuck to the back and went through his kimono and to his horror he found a mask that's like the one that appeared on his face when he awoken but this one has three red horizontal streaks running through the upper right side, he found it on his body blocking the vital spots that Zabuza struck, 'This isn't good, if he gets out then we're all domed if I don't get stronger.' He throws the mask away not wanting to show his team and he asked his partner, 'Old man, do you think I'm ready to relearn bankai?'

Zangetsu chuckles at the question, '_Well Naruto, the question is do you think you're ready?_'

Naruto shakes his head at how Zangetsu never gives a straight answer, 'Hai I do, just wanted your opinion.'

Things were silent for a while till Zangetsu spoke, '_Did you notice anything about that hunter-nin that took Zabuza?_'

Naruto's in deep thought, 'Yea, now that you mention it. When he killed Zabuza, his reiatsu dropped but it didn't disappear completely. Then after around thirty minutes it flairs right back, it wasn't at full strength but he's still alive. Meaning that hunter-nin didn't kill him, he saved him so he must be working for Zabuza.'

'_True theirs that, but what did you notice from the ninja at a close glance_,' Zangetsu said giving his counterpart a hint.

Naruto reviewed his memories of the hunter-nin and started to remember he held a lot of reiatsu, too much for a human. And when he looked at the sword on his back he saw that the handle was bronze wrapped in a light purple dyed leather with a bronze diamond pattern and the guard is like the a bronze colored four-pointed star, his eyes widen, 'Shit, he's a Shinigami too. And he holds Tōshirō's Hyōrinmaru to boot. Now I know I'm going to need bankai.'

Naruto was broken from his mental conversation by a concerned Hinata, "Naruto-kun, are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Just thinking is all," he finished with a fake smile to calm her worries.

Too bad it didn't work as she saw it was fake, "No you're not. Now tell me, what's on your mind?" she said with a little more force.

Naruto sighed in frustration, "I think the hunter-nin saved Zabuza, not kill him,"

This shocked Hinata, "How? I mean Kakashi checked him himself and stated he was dead."

"I know, but when a person dies, their chakra disappears completely. Though miniscule, I sensed Zabuza still hade chakra and as we are on the way to Tazuna's it grew, slowly but steadily. Personally I don't know how he did that, but the fact is that he's still alive with someone helping him and judging by his chakra is just as strong as or stronger than me," this shocked Hinata. Someone stronger than Naruto who killed Mizuki as if he were a fly, took down the Demon Brothers just by looking at them and not only stood toe to toe with one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist, but defeated him as well. He clearly had the right to be worried.

Hinata grab hold to Naruto's hand and gently squeezed it to comfort him, "I'm sure you'll pull through like you always do," she finished with a quick peck to his cheek.

Naruto smiled at the affection she gave him and returned it whit a peck of his own but on her forehead, "Thanks hime, you always know what to say to lift my spirits," and the rest of the walk was spent in each other's embrace.

* * *

When they got to the clients place they're greeted by his daughter Tsunami, a rather plain looking woman with a mature face, black eyes and long dark blue hair, wearing a short sleeve pink shirt with red at the neck and sleeves and a blue skirt that goes down to her knees. They each introduced each other and settled down.

A while later they met her son, Inari, a boy with short black hair, black eyes, wears a cream short sleeve shirt under a pair of green overalls, blue sandals and a white bucket hat with two blue horizontal stripes. When she introduced the team to him he just commented that they were going to die and ran to his room. Later she explained about how he lost his father figure, Kaiza got killed by Gatō for standing up to them and he's been despaired ever sense.

Right now the team is lounging in the living room discussing on guard shifts, and Naruto decided to voice his concerns, "Kakashi-sensei, is it possible to put someone in a deathlike state?"

Taken aback by the seemingly random question, Kakashi asked, "Why do you want to know about that Naruto?"

"Well when I think back to when that hunter-nin killed Zabuza and took his corps, I have this uneasy feeling that maybe that hunter-nin didn't kill him but put him in a deathlike state to retreat, add to the fact I felt Zabuza's chakra not disappear. It got weaker yes, but not disappear like it would a dead man."

Kakashi thought over what his student said, "Now that you mention it a hunter-nin's job is to hunt down missing-nin and destroying the body on location. First off, the hunter-nin used senbon's witch if not aiming for a vital organ would have a very small chance of killing a target, their even used by doctors for acupuncture therapy. Though hunter-nin do have a vast knowledge of the human body so it's possible for him to put Zabuza in a deathlike state. And two he didn't destroy the body right away, instead he took the body away from any witnesses. Meaning Zabuza is most likely alive and judging by the damage you did he'll be out for a week. I got to say I'm surprised on your eye for detail Naruto, you may not be the sharpest knife in the kitchen drawer but when it comes to something out of place you really shine."

Naruto gets a tick mark on his forehead, "I don't know whether to take that as a complement or an insult?"

Kakashi just gives his famous eye smile, "Take it as a complement."

"You're an ass, you know that, right?" Naruto said dryly.

"I know, it's who I am," Kakashi said with all the pride he could muster. Then he gets serious, "Where also going to need to train if you're going to have a chance against Zabuza and his mystery accomplice. When you're not guarding Tazuna, Hinata will work on the **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu** as you finally have enough chakra to use even if it's enough for two to three times a day. Sasuke, I'll increase your weights to bring your speed up, once you reach the speed I want you to be then I'll teach you my only original jutsu cense you already have your Sharingan unlocked, just don't expect to get to the speed I want you to be during this mission. And Naruto…"

Before he could say anything for Naruto's training, said blond interrupted, "Actually Kakashi-sensei, I'll take the guard shifts for the first four days so you can focus on Hinata and Sasuke here. But on the last three days I'll disappear to train on my own, I need to do this if I'm going to beat his partner as I can sense he's just as strong if not stronger than me. Please don't worry I'll be back in time to face off against Zabuza and the fake hunter-nin."

Despite their unique relationship Kakashi has the upmost trust in Naruto and though he won't say it, respects him a lot especially after defeating one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, "Ok well it's time to hit the hey, good night," and he went to one of the two guest rooms with Naruto and Hinata taking the second one and Sasuke getting the couch.

* * *

The first two days passed by uneventfully, Naruto took the guard shift for Tazuna and made two clones to watch over the house just in case Gatō decided to target the old man's family. This lead to Kakashi to focus on his two other students with two **Kage Bunshin** to help him multitask: one for Sasuke, one for Hinata and the original to enjoy his so called precious Icha Icha.

So far Hinata got all the hand sign's down but gets tired after firing it once. And Sasuke can move with 300 pounds of weights on him like if he didn't have them on in the first place and is now currently on 400 pounds.

On the third day, Hinata and Sasuke started to feel as if they were being watched but when they turn around they find nothing but the sound of chains jingling and it kind of creped them out. When they asked Naruto if he saw anything strange or heard chains jingling he said no, but they didn't miss him tense at the mention of the chains so decided to leave it alone for now.

When Sasuke practiced activating on the same day his Sharingan he started to notice that people aren't the only things that have the aura of what he thought was chakra around them, animals, plants, insects and pretty much everything else that's alive. And when he went to touch it, to his surprise he drew it towards his hand to create a bow made of that chakra. When he grabbed the part where the bow string would be it formed an arrow out of the chakra around him, he drew it back and fired. The result is a scorch mark on the tree; he smirked at the new discovery and kept on firing to get use to the new technique till he grew tired from the strain.

During dinner on the same day was peaceful till Inari couldn't stand the fact that the shinobi are fighting what he called a losing battle, "Why do you try so hard, Gatō's just going to hire men that are stronger than you and you will just die!"

"Relax kid they may be strong, but we're stronger. Personally if I die and this country is free, that will be fine for me as I'll die happy," Naruto said in a calm manner to try to defuse the situation.

Too bad Inari wouldn't hear of it, "You think it's so easy do you? Well you have no idea what it's like to suffer like we have!"

Next thing he knows he's pinned down by an invisible force, "Don't know what it's like to suffer, ay? Well you would be dead wrong; Hinata is hated by her own family save for her imouto and have been able to escape recently, Sasuke's whole family on the other hand was murdered before his very own eyes by his loving Onii. But I on the other hand had no family from the start and was and still is hated by most of my village, I've been chased, beaten, stabbed, burned, hell I've been crucified a few times. And all that happened before I turned the ripe age of five. So unless you had it worse than that, don't you dare say you suffered more you little shit."

As Naruto was walking to the door Kakashi called, "Where are you going?"

Naruto turned his head and Kakashi noticed his eyes are a sickly yellow rather than his normal blue. And he simply responded, "Out," he opened the door, went out and slammed it with enough force to leave cracks on the door frame.

Hinata was about to get up only to be stopped by her sensei, "No Hinata, he needs to be alone for a while to cool off," Hinata sat back down listening to Kakashi but still couldn't help but worry for her love.

All the while Tsunami is in tears, Tazuna has his head down and Inari still sat there with a terrified face and a noticeable stain on his crotch.

* * *

The next morning we find Naruto passed out Zangetsu out in a clearing with that used to be a forest is now a wasteland of scorched trees and spitted earth. This is the seen that Haku which has his hair down and is wearing a pink sleeveless, low-cut kimono, with pale red edges and decorated with small plum-colored swirls, that went to his ankles. Around his waist was a simple white obi tied in a bow, and he wore a pair of light brown sandals with dark straps, and a dark choker around his neck. He spots Naruto and contemplates weather to kill him now or not. In the end he shook him awake, "Wake up, you'll catch a cold," he says.

Naruto wakes up to find what he thinks is a beautiful girl roughly his age, "Sorry, just did some training to release some stress. By the way I'm Naruto," he puts out his hand for him to shake it.

"I'm Haku, it's nice to meet you," he greeted back.

Naruto noticed the position of the sun and deduced it was just passed the crack of dawn, "So, what's a girl like you doing here at this ungodly hour?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I'm gathering herbs for my ill father," Haku answered curing Naruto out of his curiosity

Not having anything better to do Naruto asked, "Mind if I help, I've got nothing better to do right now anyway," Haku agreed and they looked for herbs, well what's left of them.

As they were picking herbs, Haku decided to break the ice, "Are you a shinobi, Naruto-san."

"Yea I am, I'm just on a mission to protect some old fart from bandits and what not," Naruto said as if it were not a big deal.

Haku remembered the damage left from Naruto's training, "I hate to pry, but why are you training? Judging by the damage you left you already seam strong to me."

Naruto thought a little bit as if debating with himself weather or not he should tell this stranger. In the end he said, "Well I train to help me achieve my dream."

"And what is your dream, is it to be the leader of your village or to be known throughout the elemental nations?" He asked.

But to his surprise Naruto answers, "No, it's to actually protect everyone dear to me. You see I'm not the most popular guy in my village, so anyone that would just give me the time of day is considered precious to me. And I believe if you are protecting something or someone worthy to you, you can take on even the strongest of enemies."

Haku smiles at him, "I'm glad I'm not the only one that believes that, especially someone that shares the same pain as I do," Naruto didn't know what he meant by the last part but didn't ask about it. Haku got up to leave, "Well I have to go. It was nice talking to you. And by the way, I'm a boy."

He left leaving a shell-shocked and horrified Naruto, 'Did I just have a conversation with a transvestite, and did I think of **him** as cute?' He needed his girlfriend and fast.

Luckily she appeared in the clearing looking very worried for him, "Naruto-kun, are…"

Before she could finish, Naruto caught her in a heated kiss. When they parted he saw the confusion in his girlfriend's face and just said, "Make out now, ask questions later," and they continued for a good ten minutes.

After their heated make out session they arrived back to Tazuna's home with their clothes all wrinkled and visible hikes on their neck and collarbone's. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this while Kakashi asked about the hikes and all Naruto said in outrage but it was a means to avoid talking about what happened prior to making out, "What, can't a guy make out with his girlfriend without question!?" Kakashi then backed off knowing that a pissed off Naruto means an injured Kakashi, he still feels sore from that **Sennen Goroshi** from when he found out that he got Hinata hooked on Icha Icha.

* * *

The rest of the day went buy uneventful, at the end of the day Naruto said his farewells and **Shunpo**'d far away for training. He arrived at a large clearing near the shore of Fire country so no one would noticed the spike of **reiatsu**, made a sole **Kage Bunshin** and stabbed Zangetsu in said clone only for it to transform into Zangetsu, "You ready for this," Zangetsu asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," is Naruto's only response.

"Very well," Zangetsu made a gesture with his hands and thousands of blades of different shapes and sizes with the only similarity they share with Zangetsu is color rained down from the sky, "You remember the conditions, just find the one sword out of the thousands here as that one is the only one that can cut me. And I'm sure you noticed that you can't remember what your bankai looks like, I did that to ensure you get stronger without shortcuts," he pulled one that looks like Zangetsu's shikai.

While Naruto pulled one that the metal of the blade zigzags, "Like it matters, bring it on old man," And the two clashed swords for three days till Naruto found the right blade and completed his training.

* * *

On the seventh day the whole team went to the bridge with Tazuna knowing that there's a good chance that Zabuza will show up. When they got there, the workers are found on the floor looking like they got ambushed. Tazuna ran to one of the workers and kneeled down to him, "Who did this?" he asked.

The only thing the worker could get out was one word before passing out, "M-Monster."

Then a heavy fog surrounded them signaling them to be on alert and position themselves around their client. Then they hear a familiar dark chuckle, "Long time, no see Kakashi. I see your still with those brats, but where's the blond one at? He's the one that would be a challenge against my protégé," and as the mist clears they find themselves surrounded by Zabuza (now wearing a tank top) **Mizu Bunshin**'s. Sasuke starts to tremble and Zabuza knows it, "He's shaking again, poor kid," he taunts.

But to his surprise, Sasuke smirks, "I'm trembling with excitement," then he shimmered out of existence similar to when Naruto uses **Shunpo **and fazed right back to the same place but with his Sharingan activated with two totems on each eye this time. After a second the **Mizu Bunshin**'s splashed right back to water. Zabuza was surprised for a moment then confused so Sasuke chose to elaborate, "After seeing the dobe use what he calls **Shunpo **a countless number of times I tried to copy it, but no matter what I did I couldn't get it down. Then when I activated my Sharingan while observing his fight I noticed a chakra that wasn't your standard chakra being used by the dobe so I tried to manipulate it myself. I discovered that I can make weapons out of this special chakra but it takes a lot of concentration. In the end I didn't recreate **Shunpo**, but I made something better. By creating a solid platform beneath my feet I can ride the flow of this chakra propelling me to speeds as fast, if not faster than **Shunpo**. I decided to name it **Hirenkyaku**. Fitting, don't yah think?" he finished with a cocky tone.

Zabuza starts to chuckle then it erupts to a full blown laugh, "Well, at least well have something to entertain ourselves till the blond brat gets here then," Then out of the mist came Zabuza and the hunter-nin that captured him, "Why don't you take care of him while I get Kakashi," he tells his partner.

"Hai, Zabuza-sama," was his only reply and he disappeared just like Naruto does with **Shunpo** and meets Sasuke with senbons in between his fingers like claws to strike him. But Sasuke successfully defended with his own kunai, "Naruto-san isn't the only one that knows **Shunpo**."

Sasuke is surprised by the revelation, Naruto said that it's a Kekkei Genkai technique and that he was the only one to have said Kekkei Genkai, 'When this was over, the dobe has a lot of explaining to do.'

Haku, seeing his surprise decided to enlighten him, "Judging by your surprise he hasn't told you what he is, has he," his answer is only silence so he continued, "Naruto-san, as well as myself are spiritual worriers that could use only reiryoku or the spiritual energy thanks to the lack of a physical body. They thrived before the time of the Rikudō Sanin when the living realm was at peace. At that time very little humans had the means to defend themselves from us, you happen to be a descendent of one judging by the ability to manipulate reishi, or spirit particles found all over nature. I heard it's now being referred to as natural chakra now. We had two jobs; one is to escort the souls of the dead to the afterlife, and two is to slay monsters that were once souls themselves with our swords we call zanpakutō's and purify them so they too can pass on. This is to ensure a balance of souls that stays in the mortal realm and go to the afterlife; otherwise one of the worlds will seep into the other and will collapse on itself destroying reality as we see it. It is said that the Rikudō Sanin himself was one too and sealed the realms of the dead from the mortal realm and made it so new souls can pass over without are aid, making us obsolete. But that did more harm than good. The remaining monsters that were left became deprived of their sores of nourishment, souls so they all gathered and started to eat each other. This in turn merged them into one bigger and more terrifyingly strong monster, so strong that the Rikudō Sanin couldn't defeat it himself. So he gave the people some of his reiryoku to mix with their physical energy to make chakra and taught the people to use it to help him defeat the monster that is threatening to destroy all that they cherish. Many lives were lost that day, but they gave the Rikudō Sanin enough time to seal the beast in himself to bring peace to the world. The monster later became known as the Jūbi and the warriors we are were known as Shinigami," this shocked Sasuke and all that are listening save for Zabuza.

"T-th-the S-Shinigami? But I thought there's only one," Kakashi said in confusion and fear that his student could take his soul anytime he wanted.

Zabuza laughed at the mistake Kakashi made, "No Kakashi, not the one we know and worship. They only escort dead souls to the afterlife; they can't eat souls of the living. That is what those monsters that my tool told us about do," at this Kakashi relaxes a little but is still unnerved at what the blond is.

Hinata was a little hurt that despite hearing about Kyūbi and him letting her know of his parents he still didn't tell her everything, 'Why did you keep this from me Naruto-kun?'

Haku, still locked with Sasuke says, "I don't want to kill you, but your stubborn, aren't you?" Sasuke grunted in response, "I see, but you won't be able to keep up with my speed the next time. Plus I have already gained an advantages," Sasuke had a confused look on his face, "That I have occupied one of your arms. You will now only be able to run from my attacks," he finished with putting hi palm up to face Sasuke, "**Hadō #31, Shakkahō**," and a beam of hot red reiatsu aimed to burn the Uchiha.

Said Uchiha managed to phase away in time to avoid the blast of red reiatsu and re-phase to Haku's back to quickly make a bow of reishi and fire a single bolt, only for it to be swatted away by Haku's sword, "Though I congratulate you on discovering your abilities in such a short time, but without something to help focus the reishi you gather your arrows are useless," then he makes a one handed hand sign and stomps on the bridge, "**Sensatsu Suishō**," and thousands of senbons made of ice appear where there was all that water leftover from Zabuza's **Mizu Bunshin**'s surrounding Sasuke and they all charged at him. Luckily he **Hirenkyaku**'d out of their appearing to his back striking with a kunai only for it to be blocked by a senbon, and Haku went back a little to make a few hand signs, "**Makyō Hyōshō**." And all around the two, 21 mirrors made of Ice materialized all around them. Haku unsheathed her sword and the sheath dissolves away revealing a blade slightly longer than Haku, "It is time I finish this," he steps into the mirror and he appeared on the rest of the mirrors, "Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens, **Hyōrinmaru**!" there was a blinding light and his sword changed, it extended slightly in length, and gained a crescent-shaped blade attached to its hilt by a long metal chain.

Sasuke tried to move but when he looked down he froze, literally from the waist down. "What's this?" he asked in horror.

Haku answered in a monotone voice, "its Hyōrinmaru's most basic but strongest ability, **Tensō Jūrin**. It allows me to control the weather in the immediate vicinity, or more specifically, control the water in the surrounding atmosphere to such a degree that the temperature could drop from 100 degrees all the way to below zero in seconds. This is your last chance, give up now," Ice forms around the blade that all the Haku reflections possess, "Or perish." Sasuke stayed silent but his gaze said it all, "Farewell."

While on the side lines Kakashi tries to go help his student but is blocked by Zabuza, "Don't even think about it Kakashi. This is their fight, not yours. Unless you want me to kill the bridge builder now, just sit tight and watch. Besides even if you do help him, he's a goner now that he's trapped in that jutsu."

Kakashi looked at said jutsu and froze, "Is he who I think he is?"

Zabuza grew a sadistic smirk, "Yes, he's the last survivor of the Yuki clan, the one with the Hyōton Kekkei Genkai."

Kakashi cursed his luck, one of his students is about to die, the other one is busy guarding the client and his last one has yet to return from his three day training trip. Just as he thought he have failed as a sensei he heard a cry of "**Getsuga Tenshō**" got his attention and looked to find a blue crescent blast incinerated the Ice mirrors.

Back in the dome of mirrors Haku was about to finish off the Uchiha when a cry broke his concentration, "**Getsuga Tenshō**." A few seconds later a blue crescent shaped blast descended on the mirrors, which Haku escaped from in time, destroying them and the ice that encased Sasuke's lower half without damaging him. As Sasuke is falling from the fact that his legs suffered a severe case of frostbite, was caught by a slightly bandaged Naruto, "Yo teme. Sorry I'm late, had to help a mother and her child with a pest problem." He then **Shunpo**'d to Hinata and the bridge builder to lay Sasuke down and noticed the looks he was given by the three of them, "I assume that he told you what I am," they nod in conformation, "Would you honestly believe you'd be able to handle the new information after learning of what I contain and my lineage?" His two teammate's nod no while Tazuna became confused at what the blond meant. Said blond sighs, "I'll explain everything when this is all over, ok," he then kisses Hinata on her forehead, "I got to take down a transvestite," and he **Shunpo**'s over to a stunned Haku, "How's it going, Haku."

Stunned even further, he removes his mask seeing no reason to conceal what has been revealed, "How did you know?"

"I sensed your reiatsu when we met in the clearing four days ago and it matched the hunter-nin we encountered a week ago, but I didn't call you on it because you said you were a boy when you left despite me calling you a girl at the start without correcting me. You have any idea what I did to erase that image out of my head!" Naruto explained but couldn't help yell the last part making Hinata blush.

Haku got in a Zanjutsu stance, "Regardless, you will either stand down or die by my hands for Zabuza-sama's dream."

Naruto got Zangetsu out in a ready stance and smirked, "Let's see if you can handle Hyōrinmaru just as good as Shirō-chan did," Haku is wondering who this Shirō-chan is but doesn't heed it any mind and charges with Hyōrinmaru as Naruto does the same with Zangetsu. When they meet in the middle they clash signaling the start of the battle that will always be remembered for a long time.

* * *

**Aaaannnnnnnnnd done. Please leave a review for me, I love hearing your thoughts about this story.**


	7. CH7 Shinigami clash, Bankai

**It's time for the long awaited bankai battle.**

**Firebird: In this corner. We have the prince of whirlpool, Konoha's very own maelstrom. The one, the only, NARUUUUTOOOOO UUUZIMAAAAKIIIIIII!**

**Naruto: *Comes in wearing orange boxing trousers with the red Uzumaki swirl on both his ass cheeks, red boxing gloves and black low top boxing shoes. And is strutting his stuff* Dattebayo bitches.**

**Firebird: In this corner. We have the challenger, the prince of ice, son of demons. The one, only, HAAAAAKUUUUUUUU!**

**Haku: *Comes in wearing ice blue boxing trousers with a snowflake on the front of the right leg, white boxing gloves and low top blue boxing shoes. And is looking nervous* Ano, why are we boxing again?**

**Firebird: Because I'm in a boxing mood. Now shut up and punch each other silly!**

**Kakashi: *in Naruto's corner* All right Naruto, look for any openings as you can and don't waste your energy on a single punch.**

**Naruto: Got it coach.**

**Zabuza: *In Haku's corner* All you have to do is dodge all his punches to conserve the little energy you have, and when he's tired out you beat the ever living shit out of him.**

**Haku: Hai Zabuza-sama**

**Hinata: *Walks to middle of ring wearing nothing but a lavender two piece swimsuit with thong and matching high heels, holding a cardboard sign that says "round 1" all the while blushing madly and quickly leaving afterwards***

**Sasuke: *wearing a referee outfit while Naruto and Haku come to the middle where he is* don't know why I agreed to this, but I want to see a good clean fight. No hitting below the bet, only contact with your gloved fists, no jutsus, and no **_**shenanigans**_**.*****He directed the last part to Naruto***

**Naruto: What, I'll be good!**

**Sasuke: *Glares at Naruto not believing him* Ok, Let's get it on! *moves away from between the fighters.**

**Bell: *Ding Ding***

**Naruto: *Lands a mean haymaker to Haku's left cheek and sends him flying to the floor***

**Sasuke: *Slaps floor for every second* one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten! *Ding ding* Winner by instant K.O. *grabs Naruto's right arm and lifts it up high* Naruto Uzumaki!**

**Firebird: Well, that was anticlimactic. Anyway time to answer your reviews.**

**Deltablacknaruto: Thank you, you were the one that inspired me to do this opining.**

**Lightningblade49: Yea, sorry about that. I needed to write about the time in between. As for kidō, Naruto and Sasuke will not learn it. For Naruto you need to be able to control your reiryoku otherwise the spell will either not work or it'll backfire, literally. As for Sasuke is a Quincy and kidō is only available to the Shinigame so kidō is out of his reach, but he will be able to use the Quincy equivalent gintō soon. But Hinata and Kakashi on the other hand will, the former more so than the later.**

**Guest: I think it's bad ass too, but it won't look like that till later, much later.**

**BurnAllCreation: Thanks for pointing that out for me and I'll fix it as soon as I can.**

**Firebird: *Looks at Haku that's still knocked out* Ano, is he going to be ok?**

**Zabuza: Oh, he'll be fine. He got hits harder than that. *picks him up fireman style***

**Firebird: Ok, whatever you say. I don't own Naruto or Bleach, if I did I would have an army of ninja and Shinigami loyal to only me. But a guy can dream.**

**CH 7 Shinigami clash, Bankai**

When the two clashed they separated only for their blades to violently meet again in the air in zanjutsu combat. To the spectators they are blurs of black and turquoise. Almost every strike was countered by one only for it to be countered again by the other; the few that aren't deflected leave a cut or scratch on the opposed. They're giving it their all, both fighting for their shared dreams'. For Haku it's for Zabuza and his dream to become Mizukage so he can end the Kekkei Genkai purges. For Naruto it's for his team and the freedom of this island country that suffered long enough by a tyrant that's slowly killing said country for profit. Though similar dreams, only one will come true while the other will be just that, a dream.

After a while of repeatedly hitting each other's blades they separated and above Haku the sky darkens as if a mean snow storm is about to start. Then as he swings his blade in a vertical swing, ice materializes from the sword moving from near the guard up to the tip forming a huge Chinese dragon with glowing yellow eyes and is made entirely of ice charges towards Naruto fast. Naruto **Shunpo**'s out of the way only for the dragon to turn toward its target like a guided missile, so he destroys it with a **Getsuga Tenshō** saving himself from its icy wrath. Naruto** Shunpo**'s to Haku's back to fire a **Getsuga Tenshō** only for another ice dragon from the blade took the attack for him.

They continued the pattern of ice dragon is defended by **Getsuga Tenshō** and vice versa. After five minutes they met in the middle locking blades, "I don't understand how someone like you can follow someone like Zabuza?" Naruto asked wanting to understand his opponent.

"Because when I had nothing to live for, he gave me a purpose. True he's far from perfect, but without him I'm nothing," Haku said with a hint of sadness at the end.

Naruto looked at the blades and saw that Hyōrinmaru is channeling ice to freeze him so he breaks from the deadlock to avoid being a living Popsicle, "So you would deny the freedom of one country for one man's selfish desire!?" he yelled in disbelief.

"Selfish you say? All Zabuza-sama wants is to be Mizukage to stop the bloodshed caused by the Yondaime's hate of Kekkei Genkai!" He yelled out in outrage causing the other to halt and listen, "I was a victim of that too. My mother was a part of the Yuki clan that holds the Hyōton Kekkei Genkai, or the ice release. By having an equal affinity of water and wind we can combine them like the Shodai Hokage's Mokuton but to make ice. She escaped her clan before it was killed by the Mizukage's forces and met my father, a simple farmer. Eventually they had me, we were so happy together as a family. Then that all changed when I discovered it and showed my mother, she franticly told me to never show it to anyone again. But my father saw it and later that night he gathered the local villagers and killed my mother, they then tried to kill me but my true power surfaced and froze everyone in an icy prison letting me escape. When I woke up the next morning I found Hyōrinmaru lying at my side and it started to talk to me, it told me everything. What I am, who he is, how I killed those that would kill me, and the stories of his previous master who he doesn't remember his name. We soon became friends and worked together to grow stronger so that anyone that's close to us doesn't die again. Later we met Zabuza-sama and he took us in and taught me all about the art of a shinobi. He did the best thing anyone could do for me, he gave me a purpose and a home. You see without one you might as well be dead. If you have nothing to live for then why should you be alive? When he made me his tool, he saved my life. And the least I can do for him is to be his tool and follow his will," then he summons another ice dragon to freeze Naruto only for him to counter with a **Getsuga Tenshō**.

"You know what Haku? We're more alike than I thought. We wish to protect those we hold close. For you its Zabuza, despite his reputation, from what you told me just wants to save his village from a tyrant but enable to do that you need to aid another tyrant. But for me it's for all my teammates and village, but also for the innocent and I'd put myself on the line dying for them rather than accepting help from the devil. Besides how do you know if he would double cross you to avoid paying you in the first place?" there was silence till Naruto answers his own rhetorical question, "That's right, you don't."

"If its Zabuza's will, I will follow to no end no matter the risks," Haku replied coldly to her opponent.

Naruto seemes to think for a moment, "Then we're at an impasse here. How about we show our full strength and fight with our all. If I win, I'll spare and help Zabuza with his dream if he still wants it. But if you win, I want you to let my friends be and protect them when Zabuza's either dead or has the Mizukage hat right on top of his head."

This shocks everyone, even Zabuza. "Only one of us is making it out alive," Haku stated rather than asked and Naruto nodded, "Then there is little hope for you." He pointes his sword at Naruto and uttered one phrase that did more to excite rather to intimidate the blond, "**BANKAI**!" Ice started to form from Hyōrinmaru to his right arm with formed a dragons head at his hand, encasing his sword up to the hilt with changed from a four-pointed star to an eight-pointed star. The ice continues forming up over his shoulders with two large wings sprouting from his back and a long tail. The ice forms down his left arm encasing his hand which ends in a claw. Haku's feet are encased in ice in a similar manner to his left hand which as they to end in claws. And three flowers of ice, each with four purple diamond shape petals appear above him, "**Daiguren Hyōrinmaru**."

Down with Tazuna, Hinata, a recovering Sasuke, and Kakashi being blocked by Zabuza look on in amazement and to some fear. Zabuza was the first to find his voice, "Out of all the years I've trained him, I've never seen him do that. It's a wonder why he follows me," Kakashi could only nod somewhat feeling the same way towards his student.

Hinata looked in on worry for her love and savor, 'Be careful Naruto-kun.'

But to every one's surprise he laughs, "Well at least it won't be as easy as I thought."

Confused Haku asks, "What do you mean as easy?"

"Because, you're not the only one that knows bankai!" he yelled getting Haku to widen her eyes. Naruto points Zangetsu strait in front of him, the cloth that helps provide the makeshift sheath wrapping around his arm like it has a mind of his own. Then his reiatsu surges all around him violently, "**BANKAI**!" then an explosion of reiatsu obstruct the vision of anyone looking at his direction. When it cleared it showed Naruto but holding a pure black daitō, with the guard in the shape of the kanji for full. Replacing the cloth is a chain hanging at the buttcap of the hilt. Also instead of his usual robes is a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat with red lining that is closed at his chest, then left to flare out into ragged ends, the only thing's that haven't changed is the forehead protector on his head, hakama pants and footwear. "**Tensa Zangetsu**."

Everyone blinks in disbelief; Haku's was so more spectacular while Naruto's was not so much. But when they feel the air around them get heavier when the blond activated his bankai, they dare not say anything bad about it.

Well everyone except Haku, "That's an odd bankai. From what Hyōrinmaru told me they usually create some massive creature or effect. It's disappointing to be honest."

Then as he finished he saw Naruto shimmer for a second then his wings fell apart a second later shocking Haku, "As you were saying?" Naruto said in a smug voice.

Clearly surprised Haku thought, 'How, I didn't even see him move. Looks like I need to get serious,' he finished seriously. After his ice wings regenerated much to the surprise of the spectators, he charged at the relatively calm blond. As his blade was centimeters away from Naruto's skin he vanished.

Haku heard the sound of her opponent, "You got to be faster than that, Haku-_chan_," He looked behind him to find him standing there like nothing ever happened. Then he relies that Naruto called him either a little boy or a girl, which one he will never know.

Enraged by the suffix, he unleashes multiple ice dragons from one horizontal swing to charge at Naruto. Seeing them he dodges every single one effortlessly as they followed him and led them to crash into each other, "If this is all you got, then I'm the one that should be disappointed. I'll admit you are good for your age, but his last master puts you to shame," He said shocking Haku yet again.

Confused Haku says, "Wait? Hyōrinmaru's last master died long before chakra was introduced; the only way you would have to know him is that you're older than time or…"

"If I was one of the Shinigami that fought alongside him, reborn," Naruto finished for Haku. Seeing the confused looks on everyone he elaborates, "That's right, in my last life I was known as a "Substitute Shinigami" as at the time spirits that already passed on with high amounts of reiryoku could only be Shinigami. That meant you would have to be already be dead. But during some events I was given the powers from another to save my family. Those monsters you referred to are called hollows, evil spirits that feed on souls whether they are dead and haven't passed on or alive. It was our job to slay them so their soul can be purified and sent to the afterlife, and to escort souls that haven't passed or as we called them pluses otherwise they will turn into those hollows. After a few adventures and mishaps I had to sacrifice my life to kill another Shinigame that threatened the lives of my friends and family."

Everyone for the umpteen time was shocked, but not more so than Zabuza, "Wait, you mean to tell me you're the Swordsman of the Heavens?!" they look to Zabuza wondering what he means. "There is a legend in Kiri that's older than the one of the Rikudō Sanin himself. It states that before chakra the gods roamed the heavens and occasionally the mortal realm to protect it from the evil that influenced from hell itself. One day a goddess of snow met a boy, a simple strawberry farmer," at that Naruto grew a tick mark, "Normally when a god was out working, he or in this case she couldn't be seen except by very few. Soon the boy's two sisters were attacked by an evil spirit. The goddess bounded the boy to quickly take care of the threat, but she lost. Luckily the farmer somehow managed to break though the bindings to aid the goddess anyway he can. In a last ditch effort preformed the ultimate taboo; she gave her powers to a mortal. He wielded a blade as tall as he was and as wide as the goddess was, with one swing with his new blade he effortlessly cut the spirit in two. Fearing of the consequences of her actions she lives with the farmer coaching him on his duties as a god. After a while she fell for the farmer and vice versa, afraid of what might happen to him she runs away to save the wrath of the 13 counsel of god's being brought down on him. But he found her being captured by one of the gods that hold the sixth seat on the counsel as well as his apprentice saying that she will be executed for her actions, he fought the apprentice valiantly to save her but as he was about to win the councilman took away his powers preventing him from presuming them. Later he was found by an exiled god that ran a candy shop and helps him regain his powers as it turns out he's actually a half-god. Later he went to rescue the goddess that helped him with the aid of a cat that held the wisdom of several old men, a farm boy that befriended the other, a priestess that also loves the boy and an archer that has a vendetta against the gods. When they made it to heaven they encounter the guardian of the gate, which has been defeated by the boy effortlessly. When they got passed the guard they split up looking for her and encountered countless gods, and ended being picked off and captured one by one till the cat and boy were left. On the day of the execution when she was about to die, he saved her and fought everyone to make sure she was safe. Later it was revealed that three gods on the council betrayed the others and easily defeated everyone and stole something that the goddess was safeguarding for the candy shop owner that should have been destroyed. When he got what he came for he and his partners, a snake god and a blinded god that want's nothing but piece ascend to hell to plot his next move. This in turn allowed the half-god to make an alliance towards the 13 counsel of gods for the war that is to come. Later the fallen one chose to kidnap the priestess for her unnatural healing abilities. This sparked a reaction from the half-god and demanded to save her, but the head god wouldn't hear of it and declared her a traitor. Defying the gods orders he along with the farmer boy and archer ventured to hell to rescue the girl. They were later met by the goddess of snow and the apprentice of the sixth seat. When they broke in to the castle they split up to find her, during this the half-god relies that he loves her too. He gets killed by the demon of emptiness, only to be saved by the demon of destruction so he could fight him. In the end he won only to be intercepted by the demon of despair and for the girl to be captured by the demon of loneliness. As he fights the demon of despair he is aided by the strongest of the counsel men and killed the demon. He then went to the tower to save the priestess from the demon of despair. It was a grueling battle, but the half-god won just barley. He then went to the war zone in heaven to face the fallen one only to be distracted by the snake. The fallen one defeated all the gods in his way and went to the mortal realm with the snake. The only ones that were still able to fight were the half-god and his father. They went after the fallen one to find that the snake betrayed him for hurting the love of his live, but he failed. The half-god and the fallen one fought a battle so fierce that it turned mountains into plateaus and plains into valleys. Then with the last of the half-gods power he became his own attack that turned day into night and destroyed the fallen one but at the cost of his life and afterlife. He was never seen again, legend says that one swing from his blade and it could split the heavens itself hence the name the Swordsman of the Heavens."

Everyone was listening to the story and Naruto shrugs, "Wow, that's pretty accurate giving the time that has passed, but to clarify one thing. I LIVED IN A CLINIC, NOT ON A STRAWBERRY FARM! WHOEVER WROTE THAT WOULD BE SO DEAD IF IT WASN'T FOR THE FACT THAT THEY WEREN'T STILL HERE!" he yelled franticly at the last part causing multiple sweat drops from everyone there. Then all of a sudden he got serious, "It doesn't matter now who I was, I'm still Naruto Uzumaki, protector of Konoha. And nothing is going to change that," he declared proudly.

At this time Haku shakes himself from his stupor, "Legend or not I will kill you, FOR ZABUZA-SAMA!" As he yelled he created more ice dragons to attack Naruto. He dogged them but this time he moved so fast that he is creating multiple afterimages confusing the ice dragons.

He's moving at impossible speeds, even for a Shinigami so he decides to taunt his opponent, "What's the matter Haku-_chan_, can't keep up. Why don't I go a little faster?" and Naruto speeds up making more afterimages of well, him.

Having enough, Haku swings his sword horizontally in front of the icy remains of two ice dragons that collided with each other and they broke apart into ice needles like the other attack he performed for the Uchiha "**Guncho Tsurara**" and the ice shards launched themselves at all the afterimages of Naruto only for them all to shimmer away showing no blond. 'Now where is he?' he thought only to look all over to find that he is surrounded by what he assumes are Naruto's afterimages so she quickly felt the one with the most reiatsu and blocked his blade, only to fall victim to the other ones on his back and his sides. He can only stutter out, "H-h-ho-ow?"

Naruto explains, "I mixed **Kage Bunshin**'s with my after images to catch you off you're guard," and to his surprise the Haku he cut shatters into Ice.

He then sees he is surrounded by ice pillars from the sea he is above, "And just in case I had my **Zanhyō Ningyō** nearby to **Kawarimi **with it to prepare for this," Naruto looks behind him and sees Haku outside the circle of ice pillars pointing his zanpakutō directly at him, "This is the beginning of your end," and he turns his sword like a key 90 degrees counter-clockwise "**Sennen Hyōrō**" and the ice pillars close in on Naruto encasing him in a block of ice. Then Haku charges to stab the still trapped Naruto "**Ryūsenka**" when he makes contact more ice forms over the prison. Then he lets out a jerk to shatter all the ice meaning to destroy Naruto, but he still makes it out whole but with scrapes, bruises and frostbite. Surprisingly he doesn't fall, just stands there completely still with his head down for his hair to hide his eyes. Haku walks over to the figure, "I'm sorry but it's over," he strikes for the final attack.

And Naruto's hand catches the arm that the blade is holding in a literal bone crushing grip. Then he starts to chuckle in a dark manner, "_**So the king fucked up again, now didn't he? Well as long as I'm free,**_" Naruto looked up at Haku and the later gasped. What once were blue eyes now are a sickly yellow with black sclera and a white substance that looks like it's forming a mask is on his top left side of his face with red markings on the completed part, all the while wearing a maniacal grin, "_**I'll just kill the lot of you, hahahahahahahaha!**_" and a thick crimson almost black reiatsu is producing from the possessed blond just as Haku got free from his grip and **Shunpo**'s far away from the foul reiatsu. Naruto grabs Tensa Zangetsu by the chain and swings it like a flail, "_**Now I'll show you all how to really use bankai!**_" he gathers his reiatsu and puts it into his blade like he does a Getsuga Tenshō, stops swinging it by the chain, catches it in his grip and swings "_**Kuroi Getsuga**_" and the foul reiatsu is heading for a scared stiff Haku.

* * *

Over where Kakashi and Zabuza are, after Kakashi got a good cut from Zabuza they feel the foul energy just coming off from the blond and Zabuza asks, "What the hell is going on Kakashi? This is not regular reiatsu, let alone chakra that brat is producing."

Kakashi could only thing of one thing he thinks is happening while holding his cut shoulder, 'Could it be the Kyūbi? No, it feels similar, but darker and strangely empty. I'll have to ask Naruto about it later. But right now,' he gets out a green scroll, unravels it, gets blood from wound on thumb, spread blood on pages on scroll, close it back up to hold it while making the Tiger Snake Dragon and Dog hand signs and slamming the scroll down on the bridge he is on having said scroll disappear in the bridge "**Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu**."

Zabuza laughs at Kakashi, "What will that do? With the mist blocking your vision and my eyes closed you can't get me with that Sharingan of yours," then he feels a tremor beneath his feet and out of the ground, eight different breed of dogs all with Konoha forehead protectors and blue capes with a face that children from Japan draw on scarecrows, latching on Zabuza with their sharp canine teeth rendering him immobile, "What?"

"I might not be able to see you, but I still can smell you or more specifically my blood on your blade. All I have to do is make sure that my cute little summons knew what to smell and they find their target. Now then, time to finish this once and for all," he made the ox, rabbit and monkey hand signs and holds his left hand on his right wrist while pointing said hand at the ground. While he is doing this it starts to gather lightning chakra to the point it is noticeable from the mist.

Zabuza is staring at the collection of chakra in Kakashi's hand in wonder, "Impossible, chakra so concentrated it's visible."

While holding his lightning covered hand he says in a serious voice that made even the Demon of the Mist shiver in fright, "You have the honor of dying by my only original jutsu," he then charges at the immobile Zabuza "**Raikiri**."

* * *

Back to the battle a few minutes ago, the blast of reiatsu hit Haku creating a smoke screen obstructing everyone's vision. But that didn't stop the possessed Naruto as he charges into the smoke with about one hundred clones to attack in a mad frenzy. As they were halfway there the smoke cleared revealing a badly beat up Haku with his wings and tail blown off and only two petals left showing his fatigue. The clones attack without mercy not giving Haku any chance to regenerate his bankai and really cutting him up. When he couldn't fight anymore the last petal melted away, reverting back to its sealed state.

Haku bows his head in defeat as Naruto, now with more than half of his face covered in a mask, is coming closer. "_**Hahahahahaha that wasn't as fun as the last time, but that was a decent workout. After I kill you I'll go for Zabuza for a challenge, then Kakashi and the teme, then I'll have a little fun with…**_" Then his right arm is struggling to grasp the incomplete mask, "_**No, not now! I was just getting started,**_" the hand grabbed the white and red mask and ripped it off of his face, "_**ahhhhhhhhhh**_hhhhhhhhhh!" Now he is back to normal with the mask in his hand clearly out of breath. He threw away the mask and offers Haku a hand, "Sorry about that, he wasn't supposed to interfere."

Haku just looks at him and his outstretched hand, "Why, why do you offer the enemy a hand? You're supposed to kill them!" he said in outrage. "I'm now a broken tool, I have no purpose anymore. The kindest thing you can do is kill me!"

He was then met with a hard punch by Naruto, "Don't you ever say that about yourself. You are a human being, not a tool. It doesn't matter if you lose one measly fight, just get back up and continue fighting for who or what you believe in!" he yelled to the ice user.

Haku got up slowly and has a thoughtful expression on her face, then as he was about to say something he sensed a lot of chakra aimed at Zabuza, "You're right Naruto but I got to go, Zabuza-sama needs me," and he left with **Shunpo**.

* * *

Kakashi's **Raikiri** pierces into flesh but when he looks up; to his horror instead of Zabuza he hit Haku. As he was frozen in disbelief the body of the ice user slid down from Kakashi's right hand and dropped to the floor. Then Naruto showed up via **Shunpo**, "No, Haku!" he cried.

All Zabuza could say to his dying tool is, "Good job Haku," he then shook of the ninken that are pinning him down while Kakashi is distracted by the horror of what he done.

Naruto glares at the swordsman in anger, "That's all you can say, what the hell is wrong with you?!"

"He was a tool, nothing more. That's all it was," Zabuza said plain as day.

Naruto clenches his fists to the point his fingernails drew blood, "So he really didn't mean anything to you? You met the world to him, he thought of you as his own father! He fought for you, your dream of freeing others like him by killing the one responsible! He even took Kakashi's **Raikiri** to protect you!"

And to Naruto's surprise, Zabuza, the Demon of the Mist is crying, "Naruto, you don't need to say anymore."

All of a sudden they hear clapping from the other side of the bridge, "Zabuza, I can't believe you're still alive," said a short, slimy man with spiky grey hair that shows a receding hair line in a business suit and holding a cane with his left arm in a cast. And behind him are hundreds of thugs that he obviously hired.

Zabuza looks towards the midget, "What the fuck are you doing here Gatō, and what's with the entourage?"

Gatō hums a little, "The plain has changed well actually; I planned to do this from the beginning. I'm going to kill you Zabuza and everyone here." He relished Zabuza's expression for a little bit then continued, "I never planned to pay you any money. Hiring a ninja from a village is expensive and they may betray me, so I get you missing-nins who are easy to take care of afterwards. I have the ninjas battle each other and once they're weakened, I kill them off with numbers. It doesn't cost me anything, good plain don't you think?" Zabuza starts glairing daggers at the short man, but said shorty paid it no mind, "The only problem in the plan was you Zabuza, the Demon of the Mist? What a joke, if you ask me. You're just a cute little baby demon, hahahahahaha!" and the horde of bandits just laughed along.

Zabuza looks at Naruto, "Sorry Naruto, this fight is over. Now that I don't have a reason to go after Tazuna, I have no reason to fight you," then he picks up his sword from the ground and hefts it up his shoulder and Naruto grunts in response.

Gatō walks to the dying Haku wanting some revenge, "Oh yeah, I owe this one. You squeezed my arm until it broke," he is about to kick him when in a flash Haku wasn't there anymore and he is missing the leg he was about to kick with. After a few seconds he feels the pain, "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" He looks back to the group of ninjas and finds Naruto with Tensa Zangetsu in one hand dripping blood and Haku in the other. He grabs his stump of a leg and glairs at the blond only to be hit by a suffocating force, "W-wha-t?"

Naruto gently puts Haku down and slowly walks to the group while flaring his reiatsu, "Zabuza why don't you sit this one out, I'll take out the trash," Zabuza nodded while staying with his surrogate son.

As Naruto was walking toward the mob, Gatō is scrambling away behind his hired help in fear, "K-kill them, kill them all!" then he spots the lone female of the group approaching with Sasuke being held by the shoulder, "Except her, she will prefect for the brothel I plan on opining soon," he pointed to Hinata with a perverted grin.

Only for that feeling to flair back more suffocating than ever before, "I was going to be nice and give you a quick death, but for threatening to take Hinata, MY HINATA, for a sleazy brothel. I'm not going to be so nice." Then before anyone knew what was coming next, he started to **Shunpo** towards the crowd and cut them up one by one.

Blood and gore are flying ever were, making some of them sick while others looked on in fascination and worry. "Damn, he can be ruthless," Zabuza said in awe.

When Naruto finishes the last of the bandits he walked over to Gatō dragging his blade on the ground creating sparks on the way covered in blood. The one legged midget scurried away from the killer in front of him and tried to beg for his meaningless life, "P-please don't kill me. I-I'll give you anything; land, money, women."

Then he is stabbed in the chest by Tensa Zangetsu and held up off the bridge, "Listen here you little shit, I don't want anything from you nor do I plan to let you live after what you've done to this country and its people." He flings him into the air and puts some reiatsu in Tensa Zangetsu and fires "**Getsuga Tenshō**" sending the black- crimson reiatsu to incinerate Gatō so he can never harm anyone ever again.

When the chaos ended he immediately went over to Haku's side, "Haku, are you still with us?"

Still with a hole in his chest, Haku looks up at Naruto, "Y-Yes, b-but I-I'm dying. P-please don't I-interrupt as I d-don't have much time." They stay as quiet as they can to hear what Haku has to say, "Z-Zabuza-s-sama, do y-you remember the time we found a hidden c-cave of those silver weapons and artifacts?"

"Hai, I do," Zabuza said with tears leaking from his eyes.

"G-give them to Sasuke-san, Hyōrinmaru said they are his b-by right of birth," Zabuza nods in understanding. "Also give Naruto-san my scrolls on reiryoku control and kidō, it's like I don't need it anymore. And you with the blue hair, Hinata right?" Said blunet nods and Haku got out Hyōrinmaru. "I want you to have what's left of my reiryoku just stab him at the center of your chest and grab all the reiryoku in me," Hinata looked nervously at her love and the look in his eyes told her to trust the dying Shinigami and grabbed his Zanpakutō. But before she could start, has to say one last thing, "N-Naruto, when I die H-Hyōrinmaru says there's something inside of me that you need to grab and protect with your l-life. He just s-says you w-would kn-ow what it i-is."

Naruto looks at Haku's dying form with tears in his eyes and looks to Hinata with the tip of the blade ready to stab in her chest, "Ready hime."

Hinata looks at Naruto with a fire that he knows all too well, "Hai," she does the deed and she's engulfed in a light that blinds everyone from witnessing what is happening. After thirty seconds the light died down and Haku laid their motionlessly without Hyōrinmaru and Hinata looks like she did but with a plain katana with a rectangular tsuba that has a vaguely flame like pattern on the long sides, with a curved line on the short sides, with inward-curved corners with curved slits above and below the blade and a series of curved lines embossed on either side of the blade. And has a reddish-brown hilt by her side. She picks it up and slides it down threw her belt that holds her ninja gear so it's on the left side of her hip. She gets on her knees and bows, "Thank you Haku for everything. And may you find piece in the afterlife."

Naruto reverts back into his shikai and puts Zangetsu away as it started to snow as if Haku is letting them know he has moved on. This is the time the islanders come to the scene armed in various armor or in Inari's case in kitchenware. Without looking at them he says, "Sorry but it's already over, we won and Gatō's dead therefor Zabuza has no reason to kill us anymore." They are finally rid of Gatō and his goons but with the mood they didn't feel like celebrating; instead they have a moment of silence for whoever passed.

After Hinata got up from bowing, Naruto kneeled down to Haku and stuck his hand in the hole caused by the **Raikiri** looking for something. He then pulled something out and can't hide his shock, "No, it can't be."

Hinata looks over his shoulder seeing him hold a clear octagonal like sphere that holds a bluish-purple like substance inside, "What is it Naruto-kun."

With a shaky breath he answers, "T-the Hōgyoku, it's the thing in the legion Zabuza told that the "snow goddess" held. It has the power to sense the hearts of those around it, and to materialize their deepest desires. If this were in the wrong hands, we would be doomed. I've got to put it where no one will be able to get it, and I know of such a place." Then he does the unthinkable making some gag at the sight, he swallows it whole, "Within me, that way they would have to literally pry it from my dead cold corps. To be honest I thought I destroyed it when I destroyed Aizen long ago." Sasuke looks at Naruto expecting an explanation and Naruto answers the unasked question, "I'll tell you everything after we lay Haku to rest and settle down." They all agreed and picked up Haku's body and headed to the clearing where Naruto met him.

* * *

After Haku was laid to rest Zabuza went to his hideout to collect everything that was in Haku's verbal will. He gave Sasuke silver artifacts sealed in storage scrolls which turned out to be spirit weapons that the Quincy used and a scroll that Zabuza couldn't read, but with the Sharingan Sasuke was able to read what turned out to be a manual for the spiritual weapons. And he gave Naruto the scrolls on reiryoku control and kidō and he accepted them graciously, even though no matter how much he trains to control his chaotic reiryoku he can never be able to even preform any kidō without it to blow up in his face, so he will just have Hinata learn the art if she's interested.

As everyone sat down Naruto told them the tale of Ichigo Kurosaki, which they all laughed at finally getting why he was so upset about the whole strawberry farmer thing. Naruto sulked about it till Hinata told him it was cute and kissed him to calm him down which they all laughed about how whipped he was. His life in Karakura Town and his adventured in the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo, he explained all about what the Shinigami do (thankfully without the crappy drawings), and their relationship with the other spirits like pluses and hollows. All the battles he's been and the sacrifice he had to make to protect his friends and family. In the end they're respect of him grew, or in Hinata's case she dragged him to the room they share and had one hell of a make out section that night.

During the last few days they had with the bridge builder they all, including Zabuza helped out building the bridge. There was no need to guard the family because Naruto killed every last one of Gatō's thugs so anyone that didn't show up with the other thugs didn't harm the people out of fear of what Naruto would do to them. They hang out with the family on their off time, Naruto would teach Inari zanjutsu katas, Hinata would help Tsunami out in the kitchen, Sasuke would practice with his spirit weapons, and Kakashi would share his love for Icha Icha with Zabuza, Tazuna and whenever not busy in the kitchen Hinata. Hell, they even have their own book club called IIF (Icha Icha Forever); revolving around that smut they call literature.

On the last night the whole country had a party to celebrate they're freedom with food, drinks and musical entertainment. They danced, laughed and had a good time. Near the end Naruto managed to ask Zabuza on what he's going to do now. He says he want to retire as a ninja and live the quiet life as he had a feeling that his dream will come true without him holding the Mizukage hat. Naruto suggested that he should come to Konoha with them and become a teacher at the academy; Iruka needs a new assistant anyway. Zabuza questioned where he would stay and Naruto offered him a place at his clan compound and he accepted.

It was time they head back to Konoha and Team 7 and Zabuza are saying their good buys, Inari made Naruto promise to visit some time, Tazuna gave Kakashi his thanks and Zabuza hugged Tsunami for longer than necessary much to Tazuna and Inari's ire. As the five headed out to the main land they thought up a name of the bridge, in the end they called it the Great Naruto Bridge for the hero that singlehandedly destroyed Gatō and his followers to pave the path to peace.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long, had to make the bridge fight better than the last one. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review.**


	8. CH8 Welcome Home, Time for the Chūnin Ex

**What's up, here's chapter eight.**

**Lee: Yoshi, it's time for the Beautiful Green Beast to make an appearance!**

**Firebird: *Jumps up in surprise* Holy fukin' ass crackers, when the hell did you get here?!**

**Lee: Firebird, that language is very unyouthful, and I arrived here a few minutes ago.**

**Firebird: But it takes at least 30 minutes from the front door to get in this room** **with your speed, unless…**

**Lee: Unless what Firebird?**

**Firebird: Did you use the backdoor?**

**Lee: Hai, it was most youthful of that door to be open as it took me no time at all and I could give a very youthful introduction!**

**Firebird: Ok. *addressing everyone else in room* who in god's name kept the backdoor open that I specifically said should not be left open!**

***silence and cricket chirps***

**Zabuza: *Enters threw open backdoor with a plastic bag in hand and quietly closes door not noticing that everyone's watching him***

**Firebird: Ahum!**

**Zabuza: *Jumps up in fright and turns to see it's only Firebird* Oh Firebird, how are you doing this fine day, and did you cut your hair?**

**Firebird: Cut the crap Zabuza and explain why you left the door open, and if I don't like your answer…**

**Zabuza: Well you see… it was like this…**

**Naruto: Oi No-brows, did you get my beef burritos' from…*he sees that Zabuza got caught by the writer of the group* did I say burritos; I meant Tostitos, no Doritos. Jalapeños? I'm fucked, aren't I?**

**Firebird: Royally, author release: Demonic Creation no Jutsu! *Firebird points a pen at Naruto and suddenly Tora is conjured up in front of Naruto***

**Naruto: Hehehehehe, nice kitty. *Cat jumps on his face and mauls it* AHHHHHHHHH, GET THIS LITTLE SHITSTAIN OFF OF ME!**

**Firebird: *As Naruto fights the other demon cat, he glairs at Zabuza* as for you, I'll just confiscate these. *takes plastic bag of food* as punishment for even listening to one of Naruto's bright ideas, I'm going to eat all your Mexican fast-food right in front of you while I answer the reviewers.**

**Zabuza: *Kneels down, stairs into the heavens and puts both arms up in the air* NOOOOOOO, NOT MY TOCO BELL!**

**Guest: I see your point, but she may have some characteristics' of Rukia and Orihime she also has her own to boot to make her well… her. She's not either Rukia or Orihime like Naruto is Ichigo. She's more into the story line than the actual smut itself and she only cares for either her clan's and Naruto's approval. Her clan isn't her clan anymore and Naruto already confronted her about it and doesn't care, though he did rip Kakashi a new one for corrupting her in the first place.**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: Thank you for the mass of reviews, it makes me so happy. Thank you for pointing some things out in chapter three but some I'll have to explain. First, the chan suffix not only refers to girls but to **_**little**_** boys as well. And second, at the start Naruto wasn't the best in class so Sasuke referred to him as dobe and liked how irritated he got so despite being one of the best in the class Sasuke still calls Naruto dobe to get under his skin as Naruto try's the same thing by calling him Teme in return, they called each other that for so long that they automatically refer to each other as such, just like how Sakura and Ino call each other Forehead and Pig.**

**Lightningblade49: Sorry to disappoint but Naruto and Lee will not be fighting in the exams, the matchups will be the same as cannon but with most of the contestants of the elimination round will get their own Zanpaktos'**

**PEJP Bengtzone V2: If it makes anybody feel any better, Hinata's purvey side will not show up too often, and I will try to tone it down a bit.**

**Firebird: Well thanks for your reviews and I look forward to more of them in the future. Before we mention the disclamer, I have two announcements.**

**1. I have a pole up for Zabuza. Who should he be paired up with? After looking through the possible candidates I narrowed it down by four. But if you feel that he shouldn't be paired up with anyone and stay single that option is their too.**

**2. Fellow author Kigen No KitsuneOokami has a story he wanted me to tell you about****,****Jack L Antern: Rise of the Pumpkin King****. It's about an oc who dies and becomes the new Pumpkin King (Yes, Nightmare Before Christmas's Pumpkin King so expect for him to sometimes break out in song) who has the power to travel to other worlds. Please just give it a try and if you do like it, he would appreciate a review, whether it's criticism, questions, a suggestion or a simple "great job" will do. If you don't, just leave it alone and let him be.**

***Sigh* Well while you're here, please do the disclaimer.**

**Lee: Yoshi, Firebird doesn't own Naruto or Bleach, for if I owned it I would illustrate all of my youthful adventures with Guy-sensei and my youthful teammates.**

**Firebird: You know Lee; you already have a spinoff that does that already.**

**Lee: Yoshi, to celebrate I'll run 500 laps around Konoha. *leaves running***

**Firebird: I should have never given him all the caramel apple empanadas. Oh and I don't own Taco Bell, thought that I may need to address that.**

**CH8 Welcome Home, Time for the Chūnin Exams**

Team 7 plus Zabuza made it back to Konoha in three hours not needing to go at a civilians pace. They got checked in at the gate by Kotetsu and Izumo, two chūnin that usually end up with guard duty by either drawing the short straw, losing in a card game to a Hyūga, or pissing of Anko to want guard duty as the T.I. (Torture and Interrogation) building and the place she picks up her daily fix of dango is on the other side of the village gate. They looked at the extra and gave Kakashi a confused look, he just shrugs it off and informs them Zabuza seeks asylum in the village, and the party of five leave in the direction towards the Hokage tower.

On the way Naruto convinced the whole group to keep the part about Shinigami in general out of the report, for if someone like Danzō finds out he will do everything in his power to capture either Naruto or Hinata to try to learn the secrets behind the Shinigami and acquire the power himself. And that wouldn't be a good thing.

When they got there, Kakashi handed in his mission report and negotiated on Zabuza's integration in the shinobi ranks. It was decided that after Zabuza is interrogated by one of the top in the field, Anko Mitarashi, that he be on probation for one month at the Namikaze compound, he would be ranked jōnin and by his request to teach at the academy as an assistant for Iruka before getting a team of genin to teach.

When they were done and Zabuza was dragged away by a squad of ANBU, the Sandaime gave the team a week off from missions to do whatever. Kakashi left them to their own devices not the least bit worried about his students.

Sasuke practiced with his spirit weapon, a silver cross in the shape of a pentacle with a silver chain that's small enough to fit on his wrist. When he gathers reishi into said weapon instead of making a traditional bow, it forms into a spider web like cross. When he pulls back the fires instead of one arrow, many smaller arrows fire completely destroying his target, a tree, and the surrounding ones as well. He smirks and fires again to get used to the power behind his weapon.

Hinata is being taught the basics of the Shinigami by Naruto. To start they played a game Naruto called Flash Tag to get her to use **Shunpo**, taught her the basic katas for his zanjutsu style, and he had her preform **Jinzen**, or meditates to contact her zanpakutō spirit to get stronger. During the week she did contact with the spirit but has yet to learn her name. Whenever she wasn't doing that she practiced with her reiryoku control, and found out it was easy to do so she moved on to the kidō scrolls that were given to Naruto by Haku. And just as expected she took to bakudō spells easier than hadō due to her timid nature, but still is good at both nonetheless. So far for bakudō she is able to use up to number 61 and up to eight without the incantation, but for hadō up to 33 and up to 4 without the incantation.

When Naruto wasn't teaching Hinata, he was sparing with either Kakashi or Zabuza when he got back with shallow cuts, bruises and a shit eating grin. Whenever Naruto would ask him what happened he would answer, "If I had known Konoha ninja were this kinky, I would have moved here years ago," Naruto never asked that question again due to being slightly traumatized by the image of Anko doing Kami knows what to Zabuza.

Right now it's their last day off and Naruto and Hinata are walking around the village enjoying each other's company. Naruto looks over to his girlfriend and notices she is wearing a set of light blue hairpins that are the shape of six-pedaled flowers, "What's with the new hairpiece's hime?" he asked her out of curiosity.

Hinata looks down at the ground with a sad expression, "Well, they were my last gift to my mother before she passed. I only wear them on the anniversary of her death as a way to remember her, if my father ever saw me with a toy or anything he would take it away saying 'it's unfitting for a Hyūga to act like a child.' So I always carried them but never wore them afraid he will take away the only thing of my mother left, not counting my sister of course."

"Well they look good on you," Hinata blushes at his comment, "And I think you should wear them more often, they really make you look even more beautiful if that were even possible. And your mom would love for you to wear them too," Naruto finished with his foxy smile.

Still blushing, Hinata smiled, "If y-you think they look good. Then I'll wear them more often."

"At a girl," Naruto said, and then he looks behind them and spots a square "rock" with two holes to see through. He sighs in irritation from his unofficial student's antics, "Seriously Konohamaru, a square rock. I swear you are getting worse at hiding every time we meet.

Then the "rock" explodes in smoke, following by coughing at the sound of not one but three individuals; two boys and one girl.

"You added too much gun powder."

"I'm not the one that got it in the first place."

"Well how was I supposed to know it was this powerful?"

When the smoke cleared it showed three kids, two boys and one girl.

One of the boys has short spiky brown hair and black eyes. He also has a small chip in his tooth. He wears a yellow shirt with the Konoha symbol in red, grey shorts, a long blue scarf and a pair of green goggles on his forehead.

The other boy has light brown hair, black eyes that are behind a pair of round glasses and he has a seemingly permanent runny nose. He wears a blue long-sleeved shirt, beige shorts and a pair of goggles.

The girl has She has orange hair tied up, with red elastics, into two very large pigtails. She also has red oval markings on her cheeks. She wears a red tank-top over a pink t-shirt layered at the bottom; her pants are grey and she wears the traditional ninja sandals.

"That's what I expect from my rival," Said the one in the scarf making him Konohamaru.

It's a funny story of how those two met, when Naruto was talking to the Sandaime about the corruption in the academy; how most of the teachers would sabotage his tests and keep him out of lectures. Then out of nowhere a younger Konohamaru challenged the Hokage for his title only to trip on his own scarf. Naruto being the closest one to the kid blamed his lack of footwork on him, only to be grabbed by the collar by Naruto. That is the seen that Ebisu, a tokubetsu jōnin with dark hair and round sunglasses that hide his eyes, wearing the standard Konoha shinobi uniform without the flak jacket and his forehead protector as a bandana on his head. He sees the two and demands that he, in his own words' "unhands the honorable grandson of the Hokage this instant." Konohamaru taunts him by using his status thinking Naruto was just like the rest, but got decked, hard in the face proving him wrong. Later that day Konohamaru sought Naruto out to train him, only to be flat out declined. After continuously asking for one on one lesson from the blond, he gave in and taught him the basic katas for his zanjutsu stances which he picked up with some difficulty. During a break from training Naruto asked Konohamaru why he wanted the old man's title, he answered that he is always referred as "honorable grandson" and not Konohamaru and wanted to be noticed as himself and not to be in the shadow of his grandfather. Naruto told him that was stupid to get recognition instead of getting stronger to protect those close to him, for it was better to be known by the few people that care about him opposed to the thousands of people that don't even know him at all. In the end Ebisu finds them, Konohamaru tries to attack only to be swatted away like an annoying insect, Naruto beating the ever living shit out of the tokubetsu jōnin, and Konohamaru declaring that they are rivals.

"So, who are your friends Konohamaru?" Naruto asked not seeing them before.

The trio gets into a pose with Konohamaru in the middle, the other boy to his right and the girl to his left. "I'm Udon, I like math and stuff," the boy now known as Udon said.

"I'm Moegi, the sexiest kunoichi in our class," Said the girl now known as Moegi.

"And I'm Konohamaru, aspiring Hokage," Konohamaru said.

"And we're THE KONOHAMARU ARMY CORPS!" they finished in unison.

Naruto sweat dropped at their super sentai pose, "Ok," was all he could say. They ended their pose; Naruto snaps pack into reality and asks, "So, what do you guys want?"

As their unofficial leader, Konohamaru asks, "Can we play ninja with you Naruto-nii-san, please?" and they all used the puppy dog eyes no jutsu to seal the deal.

Naruto was still on his date with Hinata, so he didn't want to ditch her to play ninja. And he didn't know how to say no without looking like a complete ass in front of her. But she let out a soft giggle, "Its ok Naruto-kun, I wouldn't mind if we play with your friends," he heard her say, letting out a breath he didn't know he had.

Konohamaru finally notices the girl he is walking with, "Hey boss, who is that?" then he makes the connection, "Is she your, you know?" he holds out his pinky to mean girlfriend.

Naruto blushes and sweats nervously, on one hand he tells him that their secretly dating and he tells someone else and their secret isn't secret anymore painting a target on Hinata's back putting her in danger. On the other hand if he said no then he would hurt Hinata's feelings and she would mad enough to break up with her, and he couldn't lose her. Either way he couldn't win if he said anything.

Luckily Hinata did the talking, "Hi, my name's Hinata and yes we are dating," then she smiles a little sweetly scaring the males of the Konohamaru Army Corps and Naruto a little, the latter being reminded of Unohana-Taichō's smile that promises something worse than death if you don't listen, "And I would appreciate it if you don't tell anyone about are relationship as we aren't ready to reveal it to the public yet."

The two boys of the group are hugging each other and shaking in fear, "O-o-of c-c-course N-Namikaze-sama," They said at the same time.

While Moegi looks in on aw at Hinata, "You're so awesome, when I get older I want to be just like you," she said with stars in her eyes.

Hinata blushes from the praise she isn't used to getting yet, "I-it was nothing, r-really," she said quietly while poking her index fingers together.

The little duo stopped shaking in fear and Konohamaru asks, "So, we still playing ninja boss?"

Naruto gives him a small grin, "Sure kid, whenever you're ready."

And they played something similar to hide and seek, only that not only did you have to find someone but you have to hit them with cardboard kunai or shuriken. As Konohamaru was running to an alleyway he bumps into a mass of black, and then gets lifted by the collar by someone. As he got a good look at the person lifting him up, it's clearly male wearing a black outfit with a circle with one half yellow and the other half red. A hood that has two points at the ends like cat ears with a metal plate with an hourglass carved into the metal instead of the leaf for Konoha ninja. And if that wasn't weird enough he wears some sort of purple makeup on his face and holds some sort of bulky idem wrapped in bandages hanging on his back like Naruto's Zangetsu.

His thoughts of the strange foreigner are broken by said foreigner, "Hey, watch were you're going you little shit!"

Having a blank expression showing no signs of being intimidated says sarcastically, "Wow, a grown man wearing makeup and kitty pajamas. I'm so scared that I might lose my virginity to you."

Said man became red in the face and behind him Konohamaru heard hysterical laughter. When he looked he found a girl about the same age as the boy with green eyes and dirty blond hair held up in four ponytails. She is wearing a single light purple-colored, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh, she also wore her black forehead protector around her neck with the same insignia as the boy she is with. On her back is a giant black object that looks like a 2x4 and a Katana with a red hilt and a square tsuba fastened by her scarlet sash. And she is on the ground laughing her ass off muttering the words "makeup", "kitty pajamas" and "virginity" over and over for a few minutes. When she finally calmed down the boy tightened his grip on Konohamaru, "I was going to be nice, but after that comment I'm not going to be so merciful," he said in a deadly tone.

"Stop Kankurō, before _he_ gets here," said the girl and she said he as if she were afraid of whoever he is.

"Relax Temari, I'll teach this punk a lesson faster than you can say sandstorm," said the now identified Kankurō. As he's about to pull his free fist back he's met by the sight of the tip of a giant black and silver blade inches from his face.

"If I were you, I'd let go of the Hokage's grandson," said a cold voice in front of him. He looked over Konohamaru to see Naruto pointing the blade at him.

"And why should I?" Kankurō said arrogantly thinking he can take on Naruto and win.

"Look down," was all Naruto said. Kankurō did as Naruto said and found a katana blade sticking out behind him in between his legs ready to either cut him in half or cut off the very thing that defined him as a man. At first he thought that whoever was behind him didn't have the stomach to do either thing as it was probably a genin and being the sexist he is thought it was a male. But when he looked behind him he went pail to find out it was in fact Hinata who had her hand on the katana ready to cut up his balls whenever she pleased.

In a deadly tone Hinata says to the ninja, "Drop Kono-chan or you'll lose the _only_ thing that identifies you as a man, Puppet Boy."

In his shock, he let go of Konohamaru and said boy scurries over behind Naruto with the two other members of the Konohamaru Army Corps. Kankurō asks in a stutter, "H-h-how?" All Hinata did was point to her Byakugan activated eyes and sheathed her sword along with Naruto doing the same and returning by his side as Konohamaru was let go.

With Naruto being Naruto he decided to jab at the foreigner, "Wow, makeup, hood with kitty ears AND likes to play with dolls. What's next, you have a boyfriend back home."

Kankurō starts to get red again, but before he makes an outburst Temari defends him, "He's not gay." Kankurō thanks her, only for her to add, "He's a gender confused baka."

This caused everyone to laugh hard at the jab his own companion sent him. A dark and depressing rain cloud hovers over him while he has his head down and says in a depressed voice, "Not you too Nee-san." That caused the dirty blond to laugh even harder.

After everyone calmed down Temari got one good look at Naruto and grinned, 'Jackpot,' she thought. She went her way over to our blond hero in a seductive way that would make most boys drool, "So you must be a local, this is our first time here for the chūnin exams and my brother and I are helplessly lost. I was hoping that a strong local, like you, could escort a little foreigner, like me, around this big village so I wouldn't get lost again," she said in her most sexy voice to try to seduce the Shinigami.

But before he can give an answer Hinata is instantly in front of him glaring dangerously at Temari, "What are you doing to MY man, hussy?" she asked.

"What do you mean YOUR man, and who are you calling hussy, hime?" Temari countered.

"At least I don't have my hair up in a ridiculous style."

"Like you're the one to talk, with short hair like that I thought you were a boy."

"Tramp!"

"Spoiled!"

"Skank!"

"Shrimp!"

As they were arguing, Sasuke, with the same outfit but all white with a blue trim and a little gold on it and his Quincy cross on his right wrist. Around his waist is a ninja pouch and what appear to be thin, silver-colored weapons hanging behind him, jumped from the tree he was sitting on and approached the group, "Hn, dobe," he greeted.

Naruto spotted Sasuke long ago that he was in that tree, but being curious he asks, "Teme, why were you sitting on a tree branch while Konohamaru was in trouble?"

"I was training nearby so I took a break. I heard the commotion and came over here. When I was about to do something but you and Hinata had it under control. Then I enjoyed the show," he said as if discussing the weather. Naruto nods in understanding.

When they finally stopped with the name calling, Hinata unsheathes her zanpakutō, "Samurai duel to the death?" she asked.

Temari followed suit with her own sword, "Bring it on!"

But before they can engage, a heavy pressure engulfs them. Not as heavy as Naruto's, but still heavy. And a haunting voice speaks to Temari, "Enough Temari, you and Kankurō are a disgrace to our village."

Everyone turned to where the voice came from and gasped in shock, but not more than Naruto. The person that spoke up couldn't be older than himself and just as short. Has red, short and spikey hair and turquoise eyes surrounded by dark eye rings suggesting he suffers from insomnia. But what surprises Naruto is that he is wearing a white jacket slightly open to reveal a hole in his chest where his heart should be, white hakama pants held by a black sash with the same metal plate as the other two, a pair of black tabi and white zōri for foot wear. A bone like substance on his forehead that looks like a pair of dog ears, on his left side of the fragment is the kanji for love in red written on it, and a katana with a sand yellow colored hilt, circular tsuba and a white sheath fastened on his waist by the sash.

'How is there an Arrancar here, I thought that hollows couldn't come to the mortal realm anymore?' Naruto thought questioningly.

'_I don't know how, but I suspect this is the work of someone who knew what they were doing. Otherwise we would have at least heard something about hollow activity in the Elemental Nations by now,_' Zangetsu said adding his own two cents.

Naruto thought about the revelation for a few seconds, then his eyes widened in horror, 'Do you think if it's possible that I was reincarnated, that Aizen would be as well? I mean he is the only person capable of something this big,' he asked his faithful companion.

'_It seems possible, but not very likely. But be cautious from now on for if it's true he could be anyone, even the people you trust the most,_' Zangetsu warned our protagonist.

'Will do old man,' Naruto replied ending their mental conversation.

Temari looked behind her and found the boy and looked at him nervously, "G-G-Gaara, it's not what it looks like,"

Before she could explain herself, Gaara says, "Shut up or I'll eat you," She shut's up. He then addresses to the Konoha shinobi and bows formally, "I'm sorry for the way my siblings behaved in your village. My name is Gaara, or better known as Gaara del Desierto were I'm from. And these are my siblings, Temari and Kankurō. I've heard a lot about you, Kuroi Getsu no Naruto. Despite being a rookie genin you're an A-class shinobi in the bingo books."

Naruto finally broke out from his surprise, "Wow, just turned 13 and I'm already in the bingo books. I don't know whether to be proud of myself or to be more cautious for now on. Anyway these are my teammates, Hinata Namikaze and Sasuke Uchiha. I heard that you are in this year's Chūnin Exams, is that true?"

"Yes, we are here for that event," Gaara replied to the Shinigami.

"Then with luck we'll be seeing each other in the exams," Naruto said in a challenging tone.

"If we ever meet in battle, mother will have your blood and I'll have your soul Naruto Uzumaki," Gaara said as he turned away from the Konoha shinobi he was talking to. Then he addressed his siblings, "Temari, Kankurō, were leaving." And his siblings scrambled in a hurry to leave.

* * *

Team 7 is waiting at the training ground at the Namikaze compound for Kakashi, but one of Naruto's clones found him at the Hokage office speaking to the Hokage about something he couldn't get out but he had a good idea of what it is. He expected him to nominate them, or he was going to beat him so hard his future descendants will feel it if he'll have any.

He stopped his musing as a poof of smoke erupted the clearing and out came Kakashi, "Sorry I'm late, but I had to avoid the purple elephants that want to kill me." They just stare at him not believing his excuse, "I'm joking. I never get to use my excuses anymore so I had to get it out of my system whenever I can. Anyway the reason I'm late is that I nominated you for the Chūnin Exams," he gets out three tickets and hands them to his team to take. "Be at the academy room 301 by no later than noon on Monday. And if you feel you're not ready to take the exams, don't come. You now have the rest of the day off, ja ne," he waves lazily then disappears in a poof of smoke.

The three genin of team 7 look at each other and nod to one another as if sending a silent message and went to train for the upcoming exam.

* * *

Today is the day of the Chūnin Exams and team 7 enters the academy. They go up the stairs and make it to the second floor and see two genin guarding room "301" from a boy with black hair in a bowl haircut, giant black eyes, and the thickest eyebrows you've ever seen. He is wearing a green spandex bodysuit, tacky orange legwarmers, a red forehead protector worn as a belt, bandages wrapped around both hands and wrists and a normal katana with a tsuba that is oval, with what look like three small teardrops in relief on both the top and bottom end in a blue sheath and is carried instead of fastened to his side like other swordsman. Next to him is a girl with black hair in Chinese-style buns on either side of her head, brown eyes, wears a pink sleeveless blouse, dark green pants and a standers Konoha forehead protector. Naruto noticed that she could have Chinese heritage judging by her attire.

Sasuke was about to call on the apparent genjutsu but Naruto touched his shoulder to stop him and shook his head to not do what he was about to do. Then they headed to the third floor to the examiner room as to avoid attracting any competition so the exams will be easier. As they were heading to the third floor they didn't notice a boy with dark brown hair, fair skin and eyes similar to Hinata's. Wearing a black forehead protector that he wore snugly over his forehead, a khaki shirt, dark brown shorts, blue shinobi sandals, bandages wrapped around his right arm, chest, and right leg, and a sword with a simple cross guard, which is a simple open frame, much like a four-pane window. It has a bronze guard with lavender hilt-wrapping and white sheath. Said boy was glaring at them, or more specifically Hinata.

* * *

They arrive at the examining room to find it filled with genin hopefuls, and they didn't look too friendly thus they were ignored. After a few minutes they heard a familiar voice call out to Sasuke, "SASUKE-KUN!" and a purple blur that's Ino attaches to Sasuke, "I missed you so much, and I love the new outfit. It's so stylish."

Before he could tell Ino to get off him a pink blur attached to him, "Get off MY Sasuke-kun, Ino-pig!" Sasuke turned to the other side to find Sakura attached to the other side.

"Why, are you jealous that I got here first forehead?" Ino asked oh so sweetly.

Sakura glares at her rival, "Up yours porker, just get off Sasuke-kun!"

"Make me Billboard-brow!" Ino shot back.

The two kept on arguing till Sasuke had enough, "Will you two get off of me already," and they obeyed like trained dogs. After it quieted down, he heard snickering from his male teammate, "What?" Sasuke growled.

"Why don't you apply for the CRA to rebuild your clan, after all you got a head start with those two," then Naruto busted out laughing at the Uchiha's pail face.

Almost immediately Sasuke answers, "If I'm going to apply for that, it's not going to be with those two."

Another familiar voice rings out from behind them, "Man you guys are in the exams too, this just got more troublesome," they turn around to find Shikamaru and Choji following. Naruto notices that Shikamaru now has a pair of swords strapped to the left side of his waist. They both have a rectangular cross guard with a pattern of cherry petals and lines and in a blue sheath. The only difference is that one is a little shorter than the other hinting that the two are a Daishō pair. He couldn't shake off the feeling that he's seen those swords before but shrugs it off.

"Everything is too troublesome fore you Shikamaru, and I thought that included zanjutsu," Naruto said referring to his new swords.

He just says, "It is, but they won't leave me alone so it would be less troublesome if I just take them with me."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Well if you have free time I could teach you the basics so they don't become dead weight, and I know you view that as troublesome as well," Naruto said offering to teach him as he had a hunch as to why, 'Something isn't right, even though I hold the Hōgyoku it's only been a week since I swallowed it and I've only been here so there is no way that this many zanpakutō should be already manifesting.'

'_Then we need to tread carefully for I have a bad felling of what is to come,_' Zangetsu replied to his master.

Just as Zangetsu voiced his thought an obnoxious voice rang up behind them, "So everyone's here, alright the Rookie 9 is back together baby," everyone turns to find Kiba, Akamaru and Shino approaching the group. But when Naruto got a look at Kiba his eyes widened in shock.

Strapped to his side is a seemingly normal katana with a bronze tsuba with a jagged design to it and in a red sheath. 'Is that Zabimaru?' Naruto questioned.

'_I sense the same Reiryoku that Zabimaru emitted back in the day. There's no mistaking it, that's Zabimaru,_' Zangetsu told him.

'Well this is just perfect, first theirs Hyōrinmaru, then an Arrancar, Zanpakutōs appearing left and right and now Zabimaru. What's next, the Espada returning to this world,' Naruto thought sarcastically.

'_Be mindful of what you say for it may come back to haunt you,_' Zangetsu said in his lecture voice.

'Yea yea, whatever old man,' Naruto then cut his conversation when he saw Kiba sneak his way to Hinata while she was reading her book. He started to feel anger rise within him. He wanted to get in front of Hinata to stop the mutt's advances but was reminded that their relationship is a secret affair, so as to not arouse suspicion he would have to trust that Hinata will handle it on her own. But he will step in if Kiba got too forceful towards her. All he can do is watch.

When Kiba got close enough to Hinata he said in his cocky tone, "So Hinata, after I win this exam and become chūnin do you want to help me celebrate by having me take you out to some barbeque 'cause I'm so awesome?"

Hinata just looks from her stories at Kiba with a blank look on her face similar to a one eyed sensei, "I'm sorry Kiba-san, did you say something?" then got right back to reading.

Everyone's jaw, save the male's team 7 who are laughing their asses off, are on the ground. They are speechless, they are wondering what happened to the polite, shy and timid Hinata to act like this. Even the emotionless Shino was curious of this new Hinata that stands in front of them.

Before they could question her, the green guy from earlier shows up with the Chinese girl and who appears to be a Hyūga if the eyes are anything to go by. When they approached the Rookie 9, the green guy says in an energetic voice, "Hello Naruto-kun, I'm happy that your flames of youth haven't been extinguished enough to prevent you from making it to these youthful exams!"

Everyone there, save Naruto, gave the boy a strange look, some even scooted away in fear of the bazar boy while his teammates looked ashamed even though the other Hyūga kept on glaring at Hinata. Everyone went back as they are as he says, "Nice to see you too Lee and I would be betraying my nindo if I didn't make it. Oh and nice show down stairs by the way, you really got rid of a lot of competition that way."

"Thank you Naruto-kun, your youth Knows no bound!" Lee said happy with the complement.

Naruto turns to the kunoichi of the trio, "How's your zanjutsu coming along sense the last time we spared Tenten?"

The girl now named Tenten gave a confident smirk, "I've gotten so good that I'm teaching Lee here and he's come a long way."

"Is that so? Well then it so happens I've been teaching someone as well and she's come very far for a week. Maybe we should have them spar to see who the better master is," Naruto said in a challenging tone and having Hinata come closer.

Before Tenten could accept the challenge the Hyūga boy scoffed, "Pathetic, she's destine to loose so why bother?"

Naruto gave the Hyūga a harsh glare, "And what is _that_ supposed to mean Neji," he said with a growl.

Not being intimidated by Naruto's threatening glare, "She was fated to be sold to servitude along with her equally week sister, they weren't fit to serve the Hyūga clan. Once a failure, always a failure, just like you," he said as if talking about the weather.

Naruto's anger increased and is unconsciously emitting Reiatsu, but it doesn't seem to be affecting any of the people in the group, "You want to take this outside _Hyūga-san_," he said with practically spitting out Hyūga-san like it was poison.

But before it could escalate an older boy with black eyes behind a pair of circular glasses and long silver hair in a ponytail with a Konoha forehead protector on his forehead. He's wearing a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white under-shirt, fingerless gloves with armored plates on the back of the hand, a white cloth waistband worn at an angle, dark purple pants, blue sandals, and a shuriken holster on his right leg. "Keep it down will ya," he said making his presence known.

"And why should we four eyes?" Kiba asked

"First it's Kabuto, and second is because look around, you're attracting attention to yourselves," the Konoha ninja said gesturing to the hundreds of ninja participating in the exam, but instead of looking at them as a target they avoid eye contact out of fear.

"To be honest, this is the kind of attention that will help you keep alive," Naruto said to Kabuto in a plain tone, "So Kabuto, you seem to know what you're doing so I assume that you've already taken the exams already."

Kabuto suddenly looks nervous, but not the suspicions kind of nervous, the kind he is embarrassed, "Actually this is my seventh time taking them," he said laughing nervously.

"Man, you must suck," Kiba said.

"Or there're that difficult, troublesome," Shikamaru added.

Kabuto gets out a deck of cards from his pocket, "Despite that I do gather info in the exams as a hobby and record them into these info cards, I even have info on all you guys. And since I'm feeling generous today, you tell me what you want info on and I'll show you," he said.

"Can you show us info on individual ninja participating in the exams?" Naruto asked.

"Who do you have in mind?" Kabuto asked sounding curious.

"Gaara del Desierto," Naruto said.

"And Naruto Uzumaki," Kiba finished wanting to know about his rival for the young Hyūga turned Namikaze's heart.

"Aww, you already know their names," Kabuto said with a fake pout. He got out two cards, put his index and middle fingers on them and channeled his chakra into them revealing the two mentioned person's stats. "Let's see; first we got Gaara del Desierto, the Yondaime Kazekage's youngest son, he's on a team with his elder siblings Temari and Kankurō, Completed an unknown amount of D-rank's, eight C-ranks and… wow, a B-rank as a genin. Little is known about him as far as he's from a foreign country but it says that he came back from all his missions without so much as a scratch on him," this freaked out a lot of the genin, except team 7 of course.

"And Naruto Uzumaki or better known as Kuroi Getsu no Naruto in the A-rank section of the bingo books," Everyone that haven't heard of that looked at Naruto in awe, fear and in one Hyūga's case jealousy. "On team 7 with Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Namikaze, Completed 40 D-rank's, a…whoa, both a B and an A-rank, the B shortly before he graduated. He manage to go toe to toe and win in Kenjutsu against Zabuza the Demon of the mist and former swordsman of the mist, he's as fast as Konoha's Kiiroi Senkō and his strikes are so powerful that they're rumored to be able to split the ocean in half with one swing. He even has a run on sight order for chūnin and below," Kabuto said in utter disbelief causing the ones overhearing the conversation to be weary of the boy. "Konoha, Suna, Ame, Taki, Oto. Many outstanding genin from various hidden villages are here to take the exams. Well Otogakure is a small village created last year, so there's not that much info but the rest of the villages are filled with protégés and the sort."

Then all of a sudden Kabuto doge a few kunai but a hunching figure that has every part of his body save his left eye appeared in front of Kabuto and swipes at him but misses. He is wearing a large poncho with long sleeves, a snake patterned scarf around his neck, a forehead protector with a eighth note carved into it, a straw raincoat protruding from the back of his scarf, and a large amplifier on his right arm, which he attacked with, that looks like an oversized gauntlet. At first nothing happens, but after a few seconds Kabuto's glasses crack and he doubles over and chucks up his last meal. Sakura and Hinata help Kabuto.

Right to the hunched figures flanks are a male and female figure. The male has spiky, dark hair and dark eyes. He wears a beige shirt with two black stripes and three prints of the kanji for death down the front. His forehead protector had a face guard, resembling the one the Nidaime Hokage but not a part of the forehead protector and is made of a worn-out metal and he has a snake patterned scarf around his neck.

The female has very long black hair, almost reaching down to the ground, tied by a violet ribbon right near the end, and black eyes. She wears a forehead protector, a pale green vest somehow similar to a flak jacket, and snake patterned pants and scarf.

The male with the spiky hair spoke in an overconfident voice, "Put this into your cards, Oto will dominate these exams and nothing is going to stop us!"

Before Naruto could react a poof of smoke erupted from the room and a gruff intimidating voice that made most of the chūnin hopefuls shit themselves said, "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU LITTLE SHITSTAINS AND LISTEN UP!" When the smoke cleared a mess of Konoha ninja are revealed themselves. But the one in front of them is the most terrifying of them all. Well not to Naruto or Gaara anyway, the former already faced countless hollows and Arrancars in his previous life and the later for being an Arrancar himself.

The man is a large imposing figure, which he complements with a rugged head and face covered with old wounds and scars. Wears a grey button up shirt, black pants with unlike the other people in this universe, steel toed boots, a pair of black leather gloves, a black trench coat over his outfit and his forehead protector worn as a bandana on his head hiding the fact that either he's horribly scared on his cranium or that he's bald, or both.

Said man looked at all the examiners with a blank look that scared the hell out of the participants. After a tense silence, obviously applied on purpose by the bear of a man, he says, "Thanks for waiting. I'm Ibiki Morino, the first proctor of the Chūnin Exams," He points to the Oto team, "You three, I understand that you are eager but while you are in my exam, you will follow my rules. Which includes no combat unless I allow it and even if I do allow it there will be no killing, do you understand?"

The hunched mummy speaks up for the group, "I apologies but this is our first time in the exams and we got a little carried away."

"I'll let it slide this once, but if I catch you disobeying the rules you're out of here. Now each of you will come up one at a time to get your seating arrangement for the first part which is a written exam," Ibiki said to the room full of genin.

Everyone got to their seat and Naruto ended up sitting next to an unnamed shinobi to his left and a flirting Temari to his right, much to Hinata's ire.

"All right before we begin, let me tell you the rules to the test so listen carefully. First you start with ten points, one for each question. But this test uses a subtract system so if you get one wrong you lose a point. Next, your chances of passing are determined by the combined score of your team. The third rule is that anyone ever caught by the testing officers doing something suspicious namely cheating you will be penalized with two of your points subtracted from your total score every time, so there will be some who lose all their points to be escorted out of my testing ground," he said oh so slowly to plant his seed of fear in the genin to weed out the week for the next part.

One of the officers looks at the genin and says to them joining on Ibiki's fun, "Will have our eye on you guys."

"Relies that the week are the ones that get caught cheating, you are trying to achieve your new rank as chūnin so be proud ninjas. Next, the last question will be given out after 45 minutes into the test. And finally, those that lose all their points by either cheat of answer them correctly will fail along with his other two teammates!" he finished making most of the participants nervous. "You have one hour. Begin!" and everyone flipped their papers over and started to scribble away.

When Naruto flipped his, his eyes widened, 'What? These questions can't be answered by a mere genin,' he thought to himself.

'_Maybe there is more to it than meets the eye,_' Zangetsu suggested to his master.

'Yea, yea, look underneath the underneath. I know,' Naruto replied to his sword and silently scanned the room to find to his confusion everyone cheating while some are called for getting caught cheating five times already. That's another thing, why just get penalized for cheating in an important test if in his past life if he ever cheated in front of Ochi-sensei, he would get your ass kicked from here to Sunday. If there was one thing that Ichigo Kurosaki now Naruto Uzumaki fears, is that woman whenever she's pissed off despite her being an easy going person. And when he thought back to the choice words "Scarface" said it's almost like he was encouraging them to… 'Wait, he wants us to cheat without getting caught. Problem is I don't have a way to cheat discreetly and I can't make **Kage Bushins** without being noticed.'

'_Then why not put your high school education to good use?_' Zangetsu suggested.

'You're right, thanks again old man,' Naruto told his partner and started to get to work on the test and making sure that no one other than his teammates to cheat off him, or at the least to make it obvious enough to get the person cheating off of him to get eliminated from the test.

After a good 30 minutes he finishes with only skipping two out of the nine availed questions that he couldn't simply answer, he flipped over his paper and retreated to his mindscape to spar with Zangetsu to not only pass time but to also safeguard himself from Ino's clan jutsus known to infiltrate the mind.

After 45 minutes into the test Ibiki addresses to the ones that are left," O.k. it's time for the tenth question, but before I give it to you I'd like to go over the additional rules," this caused an uproar of confused genin. But this is the time Kankurō decided to come back from the bathroom with a chūnin escort that looked a little off, "Nice timing, did you have fun playing with your dolls?" This got shocked looks from both Temari and Kankurō.

But what Naruto says next will be forever remembered by the ninja in the room, "I didn't know you swung both ways."

The room erupted in laughter from not only the genin but the chūnin officers as well, even Ibiki chuckled a little. The only one not laughing was a stoic Gaara and a red faced Kankurō, "I'm not bisexual!" he roared.

After Naruto calmed down from his laughing fit he replies, "Who said I mean that you're bi, I meant that you like small boys and older man. Tell me, do you prefer to penetrate?"

"NO!"

"So you're a masochists?"

"Yes… I MEAN NO!"

"There's no need to deny it. Just come out of the closet, we won't think any less of you."

"I'm not even in the closet baka!"

"Oh so you already came out already, congratulations."

"When this is over, I'm going to kill you."

"You can try Puppet Boy, you can try."

Before Kankurō could make a comeback to that," That's enough you two, as entertaining as that was we still have a test to finish. So get back to your seat Puppet Boy," Ibiki said while snickering at "Puppet Boy".

Kankurō went back to his seat but on the way he slips Temari the answers while giving Naruto a death glare that would almost make Gaara proud, keyword almost.

"Now before you take the tenth question, you have a choice of whether you're going to take it or not," Ibiki said slowly to scare the genin, but unknown to him they're still snickering at Kankurō. "If you don't take it, your points will automatically reduce to zero along with your teammates," he waited to continue for dramatic effect expecting someone to say something about it. He only heard the sound of snickering from not only the genin, but from the chūnin as well. "If you decide to take it and fail, you will be banned from the chūnin exams for life!" he finished, and to his irritation no one even listen to him. 'How in the hell is it possible that I, Ibiki Morino, can't scare off mere genin,' then he remembered when it stopped working, 'That cheeky little smart ass. He made fun of that puppet kid not only to humiliate him but to not only break the tension that I worked so hard to create during the test, but to also lighten up the mood to a point that it's impossible to add anymore while that moment is still in there head. Well plaid blonde, well played,' he said the last sentence with a slight smile. Not seeing any point to continue the silence he says, "For those of you that are still here, congratulations for passing the first part of the chūnin exams." Some people are confused on what just happened while others are asking about the tenth question, "There was no tenth question, unless you count whether to take it or not the tenth question," he answered for the curious genin, which resulted in out roars of how the other nine were useless. "The other questions weren't useless. They already served their purpose; to test your information gathering skills. But you couldn't do it alone so we had two chūnin pose as examiners to give you some help. But those that cheat poorly fail of course." He removes his forehead protector to reveal a bald head filled with scars and screw holes obviously from being tortured, "Because in time, information is more important in life. And on the field anyone will risk their own life to get their hands on it," he said before he put his head ware back on. "If the enemy or anyone else that's not an allay notice you, there's no guarantee the info will be accurate. If there's one thing to remember, it's that important information in your hands can be a powerful weapon for your comrades and your village," the others asked about the tenth question. And he answers, "The tenth question was the important part of the test, which I'm sure _one_ of you figured out if the stunt he pulled was anything to go by."

"Yea, at first I figured that we needed to cheat to even have a chance to answer these questions. But when I recall my teachings from my days at the academy it hit me. You see I may have not been the smartest student in the class but most of what I learned was from the streets, mainly on how to tell a bluff from the real thing. By the time I turned eight I've been in more fights than a seasoned jōnin, most of which are for food and other necessities that all of you take for granted. And some may look tough like Scarface over there. But if they talk down to you instead of just grabbing the food, then they're nothing but a giant teddy bear. Once I identified the intimidation, I neutralized it by distracting everyone by making them laugh so hard that they forget about their fears and unwarily move on. Humiliating Puppet Boy was just a bonus," Naruto said, but really when Zangetsu suggested that he put his high school education to good use he recalled the fight he was always dragged in by fools that made fun of his hair color. They used intimidation tactics on his so many times that he knew when they were just acting brave to get him to comply, too bad for them it didn't work. He looks over to Kankurō, "And thanks for being a good sport; I'll send you a bottle of lotion as a piece offering."

Caught off guard, Kankurō says in a modest voice, "Oh, it was no problem at all. And thanks for the lotion. I've been running out of some… HEY, WAIT A MINUTE!" until he relisted he walked into a verbal trap and everyone is laughing at him again.

"But there is one more thing I don't get. Why did you fill in your paper with the answers if you knew about the true test?" asked a curious Ibiki.

"Who said I filled the paper with answers?" Naruto asked rhetorically picking up his paper and showing what he written, or in this case doodled which is a teddy bear with Ibiki's face on it, "This is what I did for 30 minutes before dozing off. Pretty good, don't you agree?" he asked the proctor who has a tick mark on his forehead. And it gets bigger as the officers are snickering about the fact that the head of I.T (Interrogation and Torture) is drawn as a teddy bear, but one mean glare from the man shut them up.

Before Ibiki could strangle the blond a giant black ball crashed through the window and erupting in a poof of smoke, when the smoke cleared it revealed a woman with light brown eyes and violet hair in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She is wearing a tan overcoat, which has a pocket on both sides, and complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs. She wears a dark orange mini-skirt, as well as a forehead protector, a small pendant that looks like a snake fang on a thick cord, shin guards, and a dark blue belt around her waist that connects to her skirt that has an appendage-like sash. Behind her is a black banner with "The second proctor of the chūnin exam, the sexy and still single Anko Mitarashi". "Heads up, boys and girls, this is no time to be celebrating! I'll be your next proctor. Anko Mitarashi. You ready for the second test? Good! Then let's go, follow me!" the woman said, then got a look at Naruto's drawing and is now rolling on the floor laughing her ass off much to Ibiki's ire and shame.

After about ten minutes Ibiki asks Anko when it looks like she's calming down from her laughing fit, "Are you done yet?"

"Haha Hold haha on. Haha can't haha breath," she says in between laughs. Once she calms down she finally gets a good look at the remaining genin, "78? Ibiki, you left 26 teams? This test was too easy this time!" she yelled.

"Or we had a lot of outstanding ones this time, especially that blond smart ass," Ibiki countered.

"Thank you Scarface," Naruto called out getting Anko's attention.

"He not only called you that, but he has the balls to draw you as a teddy bear. I like him already," Anko said making Ibiki pail at the thought of those two together.

"Just get them out of here, I need to vent," he said referring to interrogating the latest prisoners.

Anko gave a mocking salute, "Will do Scarface," making Ibiki groan in displeasure, "If it makes you feel any better, the teams will be cut in half," she added to reassure her partner in I.T. Then she looks at the genin, "Ok, follow me to the next testing ground. And Naruto was it?"

"Yea, what is it," said genin asked.

"Can you do Kurenai as a black widow?" she asked making the others face fault.

Naruto just says, "Sure, but I'll have to give it to you after the exams."

"Fare enough," She said and they ventured to the next portion of the exams unaware of the dangers ahead for team 7.

* * *

**Finally, I'm finished. Sorry it took so long, ha a mean case of writers block. But hopefully I made up for it by posting this long chapter. And if you think I was a little mean to Kankurō, I just had to get the puppet jokes out of my system. So this is the worst of it for Kankurō. Besides I'll have a pedo-Hebi sennin to make fun of in the next chapter, enough said. See you next time.**


	9. Notice

**Sorry to say this but I'm going on a temporary Hiatus on this story as I'm at a block right now. This doesn't mean I'm going to stop it despite what other assholes think, and you know who you are. In the mean time I have a new story out, if you're interested go check it out.**

**On another note there's this challenge from Tremor230 that sounds awesome**

**Sin-ful Fox:**

**after the retrieval of Sasuke, Naruto is charged and sentenced to death by the same people he trust due to him beating the traitor, even if he managed to denied the Uchiha the Mangekyou, the blond hero meet his fate with a mixture of rage and sadness. In the after-life Kami decide to concede the boy his revenge, but only if he destroy the Akatsuchi and bring peace to the elemental nation saving the other containers, but since the fox was now dead, Kami went and bring a recently deceased Sin (yes the one from FFX) and use it to transform Naruto in the Vessel of a being so powerful that even the Juubi will wet his pants out of fear (if he ever wear them) so to ANNIHILATE whoever betray him or dare crossing his path.**

**General rules:**

**-the powers he has is you to choose( I still suggest to give him the magic powers and techniques from the game too, but is your choice)**

**-He has to end with Tenten as his pairing...plus any other girl you like in case you write an harem (I saw in another story, "Kumo black fox" if I remember correctly, a Nejified Hinata, that would be nice too )**

**-Bashing...some of you are real masters, so if you feel compelled..FREE THE BASTERD IN YOU and destroy those idiots who inhabits Konoha (if ever...at least bash Sasuke, is so damn funny when the others do it)**

**-The starting point should be three years after Naruto's death, during the Gaara retrieval mission (again, just a suggestion)**

**If you're interested let Tremor230 know.**

**Thank you for your time and again sorry.**


End file.
